Salomé
by IMakedThese
Summary: Una chica de medio oriente ha sido contratada como la nueva aya de la novia del sacrificio. Su tarea principal consiste en "equilibrar las cosas" según se lo explicó el propio Karlheinz, así que es ella contra seis vampiros ¿Por qué está tan tranquila?-RESUBIENDO DESDE CERO PELOTERO-
1. Introducción: Salomé

**ALERTA: Esta historia la había empezado desde abril, pero por problemillas la tuve que suspender en julio, sin previo aviso. Y mientras la he estado releyendo y considerando todas las cagadas que he cometido. Sumándole a eso el hecho de que casi todos los lectores han cambiado para ahora (osea, que no queda casi nadie que haya leído esta historia en su lanzamiento original) he decidido que me vale sorbete, y que la voy a empezar de nuevo.**

**Así que, si ya la habías leído, por favor has de cuenta que no es así, y no dejes spoilers en los comentarios. Y si eres nuevo ¡Pues qué mejor! Puedes seguirla según la vaya resubiendo :)**

**No puedo quitar los reviews que ya estaban, pero si borro la historia, voy a perder otras cosillas de ella que no quiero perder. Asi que recomiendo no leerlos, pues algunos también pueden tener spoilers.**

**Voy a estar subiendo los martes, viernes y domingos. Pero si va a haber uno que otro cambio. No sé qué tan vitales sean para la trama, igual y puedes volver el domingo siguiente y ya. Pero quizá dar una repasada no sería mala idea.**

**Igual, los amo a todos. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Salomé**

**o**

**De la limosina a la casa **

**(Resubido)**

-Recuerda, tienes que reportarlo todo, sin perder un detalle.- Dijo el elegante caballero de largas canas en la limosina. Como siempre, hablaba de manera campechana y sencilla, incluso algo seductor, mientras meneaba una copa de merlot en la mano. Pero Salomé escuchaba cada palabra como si fueran instrucciones para salvar su vida. No era tan tonta como para dejarse engañar por el aspecto relajado y bonachón de Karlheinz.

Bueno, no dos veces.

-Por supuesto.- La morena respondió tranquila a su nuevo jefe, con esa enigmática sonrisita suya de complicidad.

"Por supuesto" "me queda claro" "naturalmente", Salomé sólo usaba palabras de este estilo. Realmente le había enseñado bien el idioma. Para Karlheinz no era nada nuevo oír ese tipo de vocabulario, moviéndose en los círculos en los que se movía, pero ciertamente le resultaba difícil relacionarlo con ese rostro.

Ese rostro le despertaban a la vez una consabida sensación de repulsión y una inesperada sensación de culpa; y quizá esa culpa fuera una razón de peso para haberla contratado a ella, y a ninguna otra, como la nueva aya para la novia del sacrificio.

No que la hubiera contratado tan sólo por el impulso. Considerando las implicaciones del puesto, era obvio que un trabajo asi no podría realizarlo cualquiera. Además, había tantas, tantísimas chicas desesperadas por trabajar en esa cómoda y elegante mansión, al servicio de los famosamente apuestos y encantadores hermanos Sakamaki, que cualquiera diría que ni con palancas bastaba para estar donde esa alta y voluptuosa joven estaba ahora.

"Pero qué ideas tan extrañas tienen las jovencitas hoy en día."

Observó de nuevo a Salomé, de piés a cabeza: Alta (demasiado para una mujer, en su opinión), de piel morena, y no precisamente una varita de nardo. Seria muy interesante verla en su intento por pasar desapercibida, sobretodo en japón.

Mientras la observaba, notó un detallito casi insignificante. Tanto en ese país como en el de la chica, era una grosería tremenda mirar tan descaradamente a las personas. Uno se esperaría por lo menos alguna queja o mirada desaprovatoria; pero esa joven, más que consciente de su lugar y posición, no hizo mas que sonreírle de nuevo, sin levantarle la mirada realmente. Una chica con la cabeza fría. Definitivamente un requerimiento para no armar un escándalo a donde iba, lo cual era vtal para la "fase dos".

Aunque la "fase uno", ver la reacción de sus hijos cuando la vieran, era lo que realmente ocupaba sus pensamientos ¡Oh, pero qué emoción! Aquello sería algo tan memorable como imprevisible.

Por fin anunció el chofer que llegaron a los terrenos de la casa Sakamaki. Salomé observó la mansión, a lo lejos. Esa elegante y vieja casona al estilo europeo, con sus hermosos jardones verdes, era muy distinta a las chozas de Sahmeed, su pueblo natal, los nómadas del desierto.

Bajaron de la limosina, y se dirigieron a la casa. Claro que Salomé llevaba su propio equipaje. El amo no iba a llevarle las maletas a la criada. Pero ella ni lo esperaba, ni lo necesitaba. Si algo tenía, era una buena condición física.

La idea de trabajar en una mansión en Japón le sonaba de lo más exótico, pero eso no fué lo que más le impactó de la propuesta.

Llegaron de noche, pero no por eso no podía notar que el color dominante de la hermosa fachada era blanco, y probablemente la belleza exterior se apreciaría mejor si hubieran llegado de día. Aún así, sabía ya de sobra que no habían llegado tarde o en un momento inadecuado, pues esa mansión no cobraba vida en todo su esplendor hasta la noche.

La primera vez que le dijo que iba a trabajar para vampiros, creyó que era otra de las bromas del encantador señor Karlheinz. Cuando notó que él no reía, le entró el pánico, y estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta. Pero se trataba del señor Karlheinz ¡El hombre que la había sacado del infierno donde vivía! a él no podía decirle que no, y mucho menos después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que había puesto en entrenarla.

Además, lo de los vampiros era algo impactante, pero no era lo peor que había visto.

-¿Qué quieres, viejo?- Respondió una voz grave y adormilada desde adentro ¿Pero quién se dirigía con tanta irreverencia a ese hombre?

-También te extrañaba, querido hijo. Pero he venido a hablar con tu hermano menor. Sé bueno y abre la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Un chico rubio de ojos azules y práctiamente de la misma estatura que Salomé abrió la puerta. De haber estado, al menos, presentable, quizá le habría parecido atractivo; pero al atreverse a recibir a su padre con esa cara y esa actitud ¡Joder, si le daban ganas de abofetearlo!

El chico iba descalzo, traía el cabello revuelto, y miraba con ojos perezosos al señor Karlheinz, como si hubiera estado durmiendo hasta ese momento. Durmiendo en la noche ¿Acaso había otro humano en la mansión, además de la novia del sacrificio?

Pero si estaba adormilado, se despertó del todo cuando vió a la nueva sirvienta.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

En cuanto dijo eso, un chico castaño de ojos verdes, y un poco más bajito, se apareció (dicho de la manera más literal) al lado del rubio; primero buscando con curiosidad aquello que había conseguido sobresaltar a su hermano, luego sonriéndole de manera lasciva, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Ni yo mismo pude decirlo mejor, querido Shu ¿Y tú cuándo volviste?- El chico castaño nunca le quitó la vista a Salomé, pero no pudo estar dirigiéndose a ella. De haber visto esos ojos antes, los verdes o los azules, los habría reconocido.

-Si van a recibir a las visitas, al menos tengan la decencia de avisarme cuando llegan.- Se oyó una voz, atrás de los hijos de su jefe. Aunque, por su selección de palabras, Salomé asumió que sería otro de sus hijos.

-Esta no es cualquier visita.- Dijo el castaño con una risita, quitándose del paso y dejándole la vista libre a Salomé para ver al nuevo jóven.

Y ahí, al final de las grandes escaleras, y mirándola desde las alturas, estaba el hombre más atractivo y elegante que había visto en su vida. Más, incluso que el señor Karlheinz. Cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Ojos de granate que destellaban dignidad, tras unos finos y discretos lentes. Alto, de cuerpo esbelto y elegante, en una postura aún más refinada que la del padre. Y el traje de seda que usaba... Nadie en Sahmeed habría visto nunca ropas como esas.

Cuando esos ojos de granate se posaron en ella, mostraron sorpresa, y quizá un poquito de aberración.

Una palabra salió de sus finos labios.

-¿Cordelia?

* * *

**Dejar reviews debes, si leer mas quieres.**

**-Matta nee.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Ayato

_Cuando esos ojos de granate se posaron en ella, mostraron sorpresa, y quizá un poquito de aberración._

_Una palabra salió de sus finos labios._

_-¿Cordelia?_

* * *

**Capítulo uno:**

**Ayato**

**o**

**La prueba final**

El silencio sepulcral duró sus buenos minutos. Después de un rato, se sintió incómodo, pero nadie sabía cómo romperlo. Para Salomé era obvio que ahí había una terrible confusión, pero ella no estaba en posición de decir nada. Karlheinz ya le había aclarado que ella no debía decir nada hasta que él mismo hubiera hecho las presentaciones.

Y, por fín, el incómodo momento fué interrumpido por unas quedas y graves risitas, que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas intimidantes. Obviamente, eran del señor Karlheinz.

-¡Oh!...-Exclamó el padre, luchando por recuperar el aliento -¡Oh Vaya, Reiji! ¿Y te las tienes del más sensato de mis hijos? Esa ingenuidad la esperaría de cualquiera de tus hermanos ¿Pero de tí? .

-Me encantaría saber de qué hablas... O eso creo.

-Shhh. Creo que oigo a su hermanito Ayato en la sala. ¡Oh, la cara que pondra! Su reacción es la que mas me interesa ¡Pobre de aquel que vaya y le arruine la sorpresa! Salomé, ven conmigo, y no hagas nada hasta que yo diga.

Salomé obedeció. El resto se teletransportó al pasillo. Por nada se iban a perder la cara de Ayato al ver a su madre resucitada.

Si bien nunca bajó la guardia, ahora estaba más alerta que nunca. El señor Karlheinz estaba sonriendo, y se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por aguantarse la risa. Se estaba divirtiendo, y eso no podía ser bueno. Salomé lo respetaba y lo tenía en muy alta estima, pero no era tonta.

-A... Ayato... Por favor, déjame...- Oyó un quejido lastimero. Mujer. Jóven. Menos de veinte. Y ya que los vampiros son demasiado orgullosos como para gemir así, era seguro asumir que se trataba de su señorita. Y estaba en serios problemas.

Pero no podía mover un dedo. No sin que hablara su jefe.

Karlheinz se detuvo en la puerta, a observar, y le hizo una indicación con la mano para que ella se detuviera tambien. Una chica bonita, más joven que ella, y de aspecto bastante delicado; se encontraba forcejeando para soltarse de los brazos de un chico pelirrojo. Ese debía ser el mencionado Ayato. Otro de los hijos de su jefe que no caía en su gracia.

-Cállate. Tú quieres esto.

-Dije que no... Me duele...

-¿Sabes que pienso? Pienso que me dices que no para provocarme mas...

Sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro. Pero tenía que esperar la orden.

El pelirrojo, entretenidísimo, comenzó a meter la mano bajo el suéter rosa. La pequeña chica estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar. Era obvio que ella NO quería eso. Ella NO estaba disfrutando esa situación.

Ni un músculo. No hasta que él dijera...

-Anda- Le susurró el señor Karlheinz. -Muéstrame qué tienes.

Por fín.

-Si señor- Dijo Salomé, con una humilde reverencia, y una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción. Y se lanzó a hacer su trabajo...

Cuando Ayato pudo reaccionar, estaba tirado en el suelo, a unos buenos quince metros de donde estaba, de la plana, y de...

Ooooohh no. Oooh no, no, no, no.

Quizá estaba viendo mal. No, no quizá. Tenía que ser así. O estaría alucinando por el golpe. O quíen sabe (y a quién carajos le importaba) pero eso no podía estar pasando. No podia ser ella. Ella no podía estar ahí.

Se talló los ojos de manera casi caricaturesca. No, no había visto mal. Era ese cabello lila que veía en su hermano todas las noches, y esos mismos ojos dorados que siempre veía en el espejo.

"Carajo"

-Tsk. Bién dicen que mala hierba nunca muere. Pero incluso para ser un demonio has provado ser una peste bastante resistente.- Siseó el chico, a la vez que escupía un diente.

-Perdóneme, pero estoy segura de que me confunde. No creo haberle visto antes.

Por un momento, la mente de Ayato quedó en blanco.

No. Eso si que no. Eso era imposible. Ella no se había olvidado de él. Esto era otro de sus trucos. Y uno muy malo ¡Pero qué tonta! ¿Qué rayos pretendía?

-¿Crees que me vas a engañar a mi, querida madre? ¿Crees que, con sólo decirlo, me vas a convencer de que me has olvidado? No sé que estés buscando ahora, pero me importa un carajo. Ahora estoy ocupado. Esa niñita caliente se muere por que la muerdan, y voy a hacer sus sueños realidad.

La chiquilla se escondió detrás de Salomé y se aferró a ella por los hombros. Sentía como temblaba, muerta de miedo, e incluso sus lágrimas traspasaban el uniforme azul de la sirvienta. No era la primera vez que veía a una niña en una situación similar. Esa chica le traía tantos recuerdos de los tiempos después de Sahmeed, cuando pasó _lo desagradable..._

¿Por qué eran así los abusivos? ¿Por qué decía ese chico que ella quería todo eso? ¿Es que no veía esas lágrimas? ¿O esos ojos horrorizados? ¿Es que no la veía temblar? ¿Es que no oía su llanto y su voz temblorosa? ¿Acaso no entendía lo que significaba "no"?

Decidió, en ese momento, que odiaba a ese chico. A ese tal Ayato.

-Me quedan claros sus deseos, joven. Lamentablemente, fuí contratada precisamente para impedir cosas como esta. Entienda que no puedo permitirle seguir.- La criada no perdía la calma. Incluso se atrevía a sonreírle de esa manera misteriosa al jovencito.

Ayato hallaba esa sonrisa un tanto odiosa.

-Bien. Si insistes.

Y con eso, Ayato se lanzó hacia esa criada, dispuesto a devolverle el favor de hacía unos momentos y arrojarla a la pared de un sólo manotazo. Corría seguro, levantó el brazo y...

Salomé aprovechó el instante en que vió que el chico desprotegió su estómago, y justo cuando él ya no pudo reaccionar, le dió de lleno con la rodilla, y le sacó el aire. El pelirrojo cayó redondo al suelo, en posición fetal y cubriéndose el vientre con ambos brazos. Si tan sólo se hubiera cubierto antes...

El rodillazo de Salomé calló por completo los rumores del pasillo. Las cuatro cabezas miraban fijamente el vergonzoso escenario en el que uno de los suyos había sido derribado tan fácilmente por una humana. Incluso el rey de los vampiros esperaba que su hijo diera, al menos, una lucha más larga.

Y la humana todavía no bajaba la guardia.

-Padre ¿Es que no vas a detener esto?- Murmuró el elegante muchacho de lentes, a un volumen que sólo los que observaban desde el pasillo podían oír.

-En un momento, hijo. Esta es su prueba final. Tenemos que ver a la chica en acción.

La sonrisa y la mirada fija del vampiro mayor sugerían con bastante seguridad que ese "tenemos que" era mas bien un "quiero". Aunque había que admitirlo, hasta ahora todo indicaba que esa pequeña pelea iba a ser un espectáculo digno de estarlos espiando desde el pasillo como viejas chismosas de lavandería.

Salomé sonrió un poco de gusto al ver a ese abusivo en el suelo. En su opinión, no había otro lugar para hombres como él, aún y cuando su contrato la obligara a tratarlo como a un superior.

Aporrearlo cada vez que se acercara a la chica iba a ser una parte divertida de su trabajo.

Se giró para ver a su señorita. La pobre chica seguía sollozando, muerta de miedo. Salomé la rodeó con los brazos.

-Ya, ya, señorita.- Le susurró a la niña, mientras acariciaba su cabeza rubia para calmarla.

Después de un minuto, consiguió que dejara de llorar y la mirara. -Así está mejor. Ahora, por favor, dígame su nombre.

La chica seguía temblando un poco. Miraba a Salomé como si nunca hubiera visto nada parecido a ella (y probablemente, asi era). Tardó un rato en hablar.

-Komo-ri. Yu-Yui Ko-mori.- Consiguió artiular entre sollozos. Salomé le sonrió, pero no con su sonrisa misteriosa, sino con una sonrisa cálida que no mostraba muy seguido. Acto seguido, hizo una reverencia de lo más formal, y besó la mano de su señorita.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Komori. Me llamo Salomé, y estoy a su...

-¡NO!

Antes de que pudiera voltear, Salomé ya había impactado contra la pared, al otro lado de la habitación. No sintió al chico acercarse, ni siquiera sintió cuándo se había levantado. Un golpe así siempre había sido suficiente para noquear a un hombre adulto, pero para un humano. La verdad, no tenía a nadie más a quién culpar mas que a ella misma. Jamás debió bajar la guardia.

Se levantó de un brinco y arremetió a toda velocidad contra Ayato, de nuevo. Pero esta vez, el vampiro la atrapó antes de que ella lo tocara, y de un giro, la quitó del camino. O eso intentó, porque Salomé se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, y cayeron los dos al suelo. Ella encima de él. Luego, él encima de ella. Era una pelea bastante intensa.

-Basta. Destrozarán la sala. Si no detienes esto tú, lo haré yo.- De nuevo, murmuraba el chico de lentes. Karlheinz volteó a verlo con una mirada de disgusto, pero de inmediato esa mirada se convirtió en una sonrisa relajada.

-Adelante, hijo...

-Bien.

-... Tus hermanos parecen estarlo disfrutando, pero yo no te detengo.

El joven se detuvo, y giró la cabeza. Sus hermanos le clavaban la mirada acusatoriamente. Los dos hermanos más pequeños se les habían unido en el pasillo desde lo que se podría llamar "el segundo round". Normalmente, controlarlos con intimidación era cosa fácil, pues se odiaban a muerte entre ellos, y nunca conseguían organizarse para nada, por lo que sólo tenía que afrontarlos uno por uno. Pero esas miradas encendidas le hacían sentir que , sólo esa vez, estaban realmente unidos bajo la noble causa de ver mas sangre.

-...

-¿Hijo?

-Como me rompan algo, sabrán de mí.

Karlheinz se rió en su interior.

Ya iban más de veinte minutos de la pelea intensa. Salomé había conseguido salvar casi todas las cosas frágiles de la sala. Ambos habían asestado y esquivado varios golpes, ambos sangraban. La diferencia era que Ayato, como vampiro, se regeneraba casi inmediatamente y podía seguir bastante tiempo, pero la humana ya estaba agotada y muy adolorida. No podría aguantar mas de media hora...

Y, de pronto, como si fuese una epifanía divina, recordó dos frases específicas de su adversario:

"Pero incluso para ser un demonio..."

"¿Crees que me vas a engañar a mi, querida madre?"

Conque su madre era un demonio. Entonces, eso lo hacía a el un... Oh... Oh, vaya, vaya,vaya... Pues esto le cerraba puertas, pero le habría ventanas. Y por mandato del jefe no podía matarlo, pero... Si, temdría que ser así. Si no lo detenía ahora, la mataría. O peor, romperían algo de la casa.

Esperó un instante de distracción del pelirrojo para quitárselo de encima, y corrió hacia su señorita.

-Señorita, no hay tiempo, necesito que confíe en mí. Quédese aquí, y no se mueva. Cierre los ojos, y no los abra, pase lo que pase. No importa qué oiga o sienta, no se mueva y no abra los ojos. Prometo que estará a salvo ¿De acuerdo?

-Bi-Bien.

Y ahora, a "buscar refugio" atrás del sofá más largo.

Ayato no entendía por qué ese demonio se estaba rindiendo ahora, pero era obvio que estaba buscando un escondite. Quizá era el agotamiento. Fuera como fuese, le había dejado la vía libre hacia la plana.

Aunque sentía algo fuera de lugar, lo ignoró. Siguió caminando a su ritmo hacia ella. Esa patética niñita estaba a punto de romper en llanto otra vez ¡Excelente! Le gustaba hacerla llorar; su cara de sufrimiento lo divertía de una manera inexplicable. Unos pasos más, la tomaría de la muñeca y...

Aún y con el silenciador, el disparo se oyó por toda la mansión. Una tercera parte de la cabeza de Ayato se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. Y para hacer las cosas más grotescas, el globo ocular había salido más o menos intacto, y miraba hacia el pasillo.

Un chico de botas blancas entró corriendo a la sala.

-¡¿Qué... QUÉ HAS HECHO?!

Salomé levantó la vista. Era un muchachito muy mono. Albino, de ojos rojos, y esas botitas se le veían adorables.

-Oh. Pues verá: Soy la nueva aya para la novia del sacrificio, y este chico...

-¡Pero...¿Tenías qué matarlo?!

Salomé lo miraba, sin comprender. Luego bajó la vista hacia Ayato. Y luego la volvió a levantar.

-Oh, no hablará en serio...

El albino pasó del shock a la ira. De verdad había querido creer que esa no era la odiosa mujer demonio que tantos problemas había causado. Pero esa reacción tan fría...

-¡Te hablo muy enserio! ¡Maldita! ¡Lo que has hecho es... Es...

-Brillante.- Irrumpió el elegante joven de lentes.

Todos voltearon a verlo, en silencio.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? ¡Le acaba de volar la cabeza a Ayato!

-Subaru, deja de avergonzarte a tí mismo y guarda silencio, por favor.

Subaru iba a decir algo, pero todos los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con su hermano mayor. Aparentemente se trataba de algo muy obvio para todos, menos para él. Y aunque no fuera así, nadie iba a ser el primero en admitirlo.

-Reiji, en lugar de ser cruel con tu hermano ¿Por qué no le explicas las cosas, como buen hermano mayor?- Comentó Karlheinz.

Reiji. Entonces ese era el nombre de ese elegante joven. Sakamaki Reiji.

Decidió repasar los nombres que ya había oído, pues al parecer nadie haría las presentaciones ahora. Su señorita era Komori Yui. Y el chico que la había atacado, a quien acababa de volarle los sesos, era Ayato. El adorable niño de las botitas, Subaru. El perezoso rubio que les abrió la puerta, Shu; así lo había llamado el castaño de mirada libidinosa. Pero del castaño no había oído el nombre, ni del extraño niñito de mirada demencial y cabello como el suyo, que apenas iba entrando a la sala. Los averiguaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Ah, si. Y todo indicaba que en esa casa vivió alguna vez una mujer idéntica a ella, llamada Cordelia, un demonio que se había ganado el odio de uno de sus hijos. Y los hermanos estaban convencidos de que ella era esa mujer demonio.

-Me parece mejor que lo explique la propia Salomé. La hazaña perdería toda su genialidad si no supiera qué la vuelve brillante.

Así que todas las cabezas se tornaron ahora hacia la nueva aya. Todas menos dos, una que seguía esperando autorización para abrir los ojos, y otra que... Bueno, que sólo era media.

-Bueno- Comenzó la morena. -No sé si sea algo digno de llamarse brillante. Sólo ha sido cosa de lógica. Un vampiro no morirá tan fácil como un humano; algo que destruya partes, pero no el todo, resultará en nada más que la regeneración de las partes perdidas, cuyo tiempo dependerá de la importancia vital de los órganos dañados, y del poder del propio vampiro, siendo el cerebro el unico organo con el cual se le podría dar muetre a ambos, pues toda funcion vital depende de éste. Confío en que esto no sea nada nuevo para ninguno de los presentes.

Ahora bien, a un demonio no se le puede eliminar por completo si no se destruye el corazón.

El joven Ayato no es enteramente vampiro, sino que es un mitad demonio, por parte de su madre. Siendo así, aunque se destruya el cerebro lo regeneraría, como cualquier otra parte, pues como vampiro, se regenera, y como demonio, no muere.Básicamente, le he inducido al joven un coma grotesco de... unos cinco días.

-Un coma de cinco días- Interrumpió Karlheinz. -Menuda forma de explicarlo. Pero has expuesto bastante bien la idea. Es obvio que sabías lo que hacías. Felicidades, Salomé. El puesto es tuyo.

-Se lo agradezco, señor.

Y con eso, el rey de los vampiros dejó la mansión, y lentamente todos los hermanos se fueron a sus habitaciones. La sala se quedó sólo con tres personas...y media.

-Salomé- Habló el joven Reiji, el último de los hermanos conscentes en la habitación -Cuando termines de limpiar aquí, pasa al estudio. Necesito tratar un par de cosas contigo.

-Si, señorito.

También se desapareció.

Ahora estaban ellas dos. Y el cuerpo de Ayato que se regeneraba muy lentamente.

-Señorita, no abra los ojos aún. La llevaré a su habitación y volveré a recoger...

-¡No! ¡No me dejes sola!

La señorita Yui ya no estaba llorando, pero seguía muy nerviosa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría aquí? ¿Cuántos abusos habría recibido hasta ahora? Esta pobre niña estaba traumatizada. Y se veía tan linda, y fragil, y pequeña ¿Acaso todos ellos eran así con ella? ¿Cómo podían...?

Caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Su cuerpecito se sentía cálido, y seguía temblando un poquito. Más o menos un minuto después, volvió a la calma.

-Puede abrir los ojos. Pero voltee a verme a mí, señorita Komori. No mire nada más. ¿Se siente mejor?

-Si, gracias, ehh...

-Salomé, señorita.

Yui sonrió. Salomé nunca había visto una sonrisa tan honesta, no desde...

-Salomé.

-Así es. Como le decía, soy su nueva aya y estoy a su servicio.

-Aya. Eso es como una sirvienta ¿No?

-Precisamente, señorita ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

-¿Me dejarías... Quedarme a esperarte? No quiero estar sola...

-Por supuesto, señorita.

-Oye, y...

-¿Si?

-No... No me llames "señorita Komori". Yui está bien.

-Señorita Yui, entonces.

-No, no. Sólo Yui.

-Oh, ha ha ha, no lo creo. Usted es mi señorita. No vamos a dejar las formalidades de lado así como así. No me lo perdonaría.

Al parecer, había hecho un chiste graciosísimo, porque esa chica que antes lloriqueaba y temblaba en sus brazos, ahora estaba luchando por aguantarse las lágrimas de la risa. Y estaba perdiendo.

-Oh, Salomé. Te irá de maravilla con Reiji.

-¿Eso cree?- Salomé volteó a ver al suelo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oye, Salomé...

-¿Si, señorita Yui?

Yui se le quedó viendo un rato, como con curiosidad. Después volvió a sonreírle.

-No es nada. Limpiemos eso, después te guiaré al estudio.

-Oh, no. Nada de eso. Usted no vá a tocar ni a limpiar nada. No voy a dejar que se manche las manos así. Espéreme aquí, no tardaré.

Yui lanzó un resoplido de protesta, pero obedeció. De verdad que esta niña era lindísima. Quízá haría buena pareja con el niño de las botitas, Subaru...

Salomé pasó la vista por la sala. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, aquello era un desastre. La mesa de café estaba partida en dos, la chimenea había recibido un buen golpe, la alfombra y la pared que había recibido la bala estaban bañadas en sangre y sesos; y a eso había que agregarle adornos y figurillas destrozados.

Yui estaba algo impaciente, no era buena para esperar y quedarse quieta, y además seguia nerviosa por lo de hace rato. Sentía que llevaba una eternidad esperando, cuando por fín le habló su aya. Pero para ser justos, Salomé no tardó ni cinco minutos en dejar ese lugar como nuevo. Yui nunca vió qué tan mal había quedado, ni qué hizo exactamente su aya, pero era un tiempo asombroso, cuando menos.

-Listo, señorita. Vámonos.

Y salieron de la sala. Salomé iba adelante. Yui se volteó a inspeccionar la sala de corrida. Efectivamente, la había dejado justo como la había encontrado. Nadie podría decir que ahí hubo una pelea.

Incluso... Lo que se destruyó en la pelea... estaba como nuevo, y en menos de cinco minutos.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si. Subí dos de una vez porque estos se quedan casi igual, pero suficiente por hoy. Nos vemos el domingo (o sábado a la tarde, si puedo).**

**-Matta nee.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Reiji

_-Salomé- Habló el joven Reiji, el último de los hermanos conscientes en la habitación -Cuando termines de limpiar aquí, pasa al estudio. Necesito tratar un par de cosas contigo._

_-Si, señorito._

_..._

_(Acabó de limpiar) y salieron de la sala. Salomé iba adelante. Yui se volteó a inspeccionar la sala de corrida. Efectivamente, la había dejado justo como la había encontrado. Nadie podría decir que ahí hubo una pelea. _

_Incluso... Lo que se destruyó en la pelea... estaba como nuevo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Reiji**

**o**

**Ficha técnica**

* * *

-Aquí es.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Ahora espere aquí; no creo que tarde demasiado, pero no podré salir hasta que él me deje, asi que no prometo nada. Aún y así, grite si algo pasa; mi trabajo principal sigue siendo cuidar de usted.

-¡Bien!- Asintió Yui, en un intento tan penosamente obvio por verse segura y valiente que resultaba infantil. Salomé no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y llamó a la puerta.

Contaba con poco tiempo. No sólo porque su señorita corría peligro estando sola, sino porque todavía tenía qué averiguar los dos nombres de los hermanos que le faltaban. Y además, según le dijo su jefe, podría encontrar a alguien, un chico a quien buscaba, en esa casa. O bueno, almenos a alguien con el mismo nombre.

"Búscalo mientras trabajas. Si hablamos de la misma persona, allá podrás encontrarlo"

Cierto era que tenía una deuda muy grande con Karlheinz por sacarla de su vida anterior, pero aún y asi tuvo sus dudas. La idea de poder encontrar a ese chico fué lo que la hizo decidirse a aceptar.

Obviamente no encontraría al chico como una linda novia del sacrificio, y esa casa nunca recibía huéspedes humanos. Nunca. Por ninguna razón. Así que, si estaba él en esa casa, estaría como parte de la servidumbre, como ella.

"Adelante" Se oyó desde el otro lado. Entró y cerró la puerta, sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Frente a ella, se encontraba el elegante señorito Reiji, sentado en una silla de piel roja, tras un gran escritorio de madera. Con una mano marcando la lectura de un libro sobre el escritorio y la otra apuntando quién sabe qué en una pequeña libreta.

-Ah, si.- Dijo el jóven Reiji, levantando la vista para ver quién había entrado.- Siéntate en esa silla y espera un momento.- Apuntaba a una silla frente al escritorio, mucho más modesta que la de él. El señorito volvió inmediatamente a su labor.

En total, esperó una hora y media, según el reloj de la pared a su izquierda. Y en todo ese tiempo, el señorito no había levantado la cabeza del libro ni dejado de escribir en la libretita, ni siquiera estaba viendo lo que escribía. Era admirable la velocidad a la que trabajaba, y el empeño que le ponía.

Por fín bajó la pluma fuente, pero sin verla a ella aún. Guardó la libreta en un cajón, y sacó un portapapeles negro. Le puso una hoja, dedcando dos o tres minutos a dejarla perfectamente centrada. Volvió a tomar la pluma y se acomodó los lentes.

-Nombre completo.- Le espetó, con un tono frío y monótono, como una máquina.

-Será mejor que me pase ese portapapeles, señorito. Es un nombre...

-Te he dado una indicación. Síguela. Nombre completo.

La sirvienta suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Lástima, pero si el señorito quería hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, ella tenía las manos atadas.

-Salomé al Azhaar Alimah binte Izhtarr al Sahmeedi.

Para su sorpresa, el jóven apuntó todo sin mayor problema. Incluso en su pueblo, algunos profesores en la escuelita rural tuvieron problemas para apuntar su nombre entero, ni qué decir de recordarlo. Y ahí estaba ese jovencito, de un país tan lejano, habiéndolo oído tan sólo una vez y apuntándolo sin más. Una pequeña hazaña digna del perfecto señorito.

-Edad.

-19 años.

-Fecha de nacimiento

-6 de Mayo.

-Nivel de estudios.

-Bachillerato concluído.

-Religión.

-Ninguna.

-Lugar de nacimiento.

-Madabá, en Jordania.

El señorito se detuvo a revisar lo que llevaba apuntado de ella, después levantó la vista del portapapeles, con un rostro perfectamente inexpresivo en todo momento.

-¿No debería tu nisbah ser, entonces, al Madabai?

Vaya. Con que el joven no sólo apuntaba nombres exóticos de maravilla, también sabía de qué iban.

-Soy sahmeedita, señorito. Tomamos más en cuenta la tribu o pueblo que el territorio.

El joven se quedó pensativo un momento, como si dudara de creerle. Pero despues siguió.

-Vale. Casi hemos terminado.- Dijo el señorito, repasando las notas con la vista. -Pasa al

cuarto de atrás. Ahí encontrarás batas de hospital colgadas en un armario a la izquierda de la puerta. Quítate los zapatos y cámbiate. Como puedes ver, soy un hombre ocupado. Tienes cinco minutos. Después de eso entraré y haré lo que tenga qué hacer para recojer la información que necesito. Así que, si de alguna manera no lo consigues, habrás creado una situación bastante incómoda para los dos.

-Entendido, señorito.- Se lavantó, hizo una reverencia breve, y se fué.

En todo ese rato, el señorito apenas había levantado la vista para ver a la sirvienta un par de veces. Estaba claro que, para él, Salomé no era nada digno de su atención.

Y por un lado, eso facilitaría mucho su trabajo. No sólo como sirvienta, también como la espía encubierta del señor Karlheinz. Pero tambien, y aunque no alcanzaba a entender de todo las razones de ese sentimiento, le molestaba un poco.

* * *

Entró, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. El cuartito era una especie de minilaboratorio. En ese espacio de 3x3 consiguieron meter una báscula clínica con estadimetro, una mesa de laboratorio, una caminadora y varios estantes y repisas llenos de frascos de todos los tamaños. Volteó a la izquierda, abrió la puertita del armario y sacó una bata verde...

-Listo, señorito- Dijo Salomé hacia el otro lado de la puerta, y esperó. Pensaba dejar pasar un momento antes de salir a llamarlo, pues estaba segura de que el señorito ya se habría enfrascado nuevamente en sus libros y papeles, y no la habría escuchado. Pero éste volvió a darle una sorpresa cuando entró casi inmediatamente.

-Bien. Ahora pasemos a la báscula.

La chica se subió y se paró derecha contra el estadimetro. -Estatura: 1.72m- Anunció el señorito, con ese tono de máquina, mientras apuntaba. Después movió la pesa de aquí para allá, hasta encontrar el punto de equilibrio exacto.- Peso: 72.56 kg.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio mientras el jóven acababa de anotar los datos.

-Bueno, he terminado. Cámbiate y vuelve un rato al estudio. Creo que todavía tenemos un par de cosas de qué hablar.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Toma asiento.- Le dijo el señorito, de nuevo, desde su elegante silla de piel, y señalando con la mano abierta a la silla de enfrente. - He de decir que has tenido un desempeño impresionante hasta ahora. Algo notable, considerando lo impulsiva y descontrolada que es tu especie. En honor a eso, te explicaré un par de cosas vitales para tu trabajo, y después podrás hacerme tres preguntas. No podrás hacerme más preguntas, no repetiré nada, ni volveré a hacer algo así; nisiquiera debería estar ayudándote de esta manera. Así que pon atención:

La novia del sacrificio lleva aquí una semana. A estas alturas, ya debería haber escogido a alguno de nosotros para alimentarlo, pero la pequeña indecisa no ha podido cumplir ni con algo tan sencillo. Y lo que es peor, es demasiado frágil, y mis hermanos demasiado violentos; si las cosas siguen así, la matarán antes de que se decida. Tu tarea es mantenerla a salvo hasta que haya escogido. Después de eso, será trabajo de esa persona proteger a su presa. Tu trabajo en esta casa habrá concluido, y volverás al lugar de donde saliste.

"No. Ni loca vuelvo ahí."

Ahora bien, diciéndolo así suena muy sencillo, pero no te dejes engañar. Esa simple humana tiene sangre de la mejor calidad, y eso ya no es un secreto para nadie ¿Preguntas?

Oh, sí que tenía preguntas. Una en particular. Pero todo a su tiempo.

-No he podido oír el nombre de sus hermanos. El jóven de cabello castaño, el del sombrerito...

-Ah, si. Laito. Sigue la filosofía de hacer el amor y no la guerra... Al pié de la letra, a decir verdad; pero serías una tonta si te alegraras por eso. Tiene tanta liviandad que es difícil controlarlo. Y tampoco te recomiendo dejar a la niña sola con él. Particularmente con él.

-Entendido. Gracias por sus consejos. Ahora sobre el jóven de ojos lila...

-Ah si. Kanato.

-Lo he notado... Extraño ¿Podría preguntar qué...

-Todos estamos preocupados por Kanato. Última pregunta.

Vale. De verdad que no quería hablar de ese chico. Decidió pasar a la pregunta de verdad. Cuidando que no la notara, respiró hondo para calmarse.

-¿Trabaja aquí un chico algo parecido a mi, con ojos grises?

Apenas y podía mantener la compostura. Estaba nerviosa. Y para ahumentar el drama, el jóven amo se había quedado pensativo.

Su jefe ya se lo había dicho, sólo quería confirmarlo. Y si había alguien que pudiera confirmárselo, ese sería el joven amo, pues él era quien se encargaba de manejar la mansión.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, pues me lleva a otro punto que casi olvido tratar contigo. Tú eres la única sirvienta humana en la mansión. Todos los demás sirvientes son ghouls. Criaturas sin más capacidad mental que un zombie, hacen una tarea en específico y nada más; ni siquiera pueden hablar. Así que no esperes recbir ayuda alguna de ellos. Pero puede que encuentres a quien buscas entre la servidumbre; la verdad, lo único que me interesa de esos peleles es que todos los cargos estén cubiertos, y por eso no pierdo el tiempo en nombres ni rostros.

-Oh vaya, ya veo.- Dijo, sonriente.

Por supuesto que sonreía. Por supuesto que mantendría su perfecta calma. Nunca se permitiría perder así la compostura, y menos frente a alguien como el señorito. Pero esa respuesta la destruyó un poco por dentro.

-Bien, si no tienes más dudas, apresúrate a proteger a tu señorita. Ya la has dejado sola bastante tiempo, y será un milagro si no la han atacado.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por su ayuda. Ya no lo molesto.

* * *

Reiji esperó a que la sirvienta cerrara la puerta para poder concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Tenía que administrar insumos y consumos, había que revisar pagos de servicios, agendar las visitas familiares y políticas del mes, preparar la cena...

Decidir qué opinaba de la nueva.

Era extraño pero, contrario a lo que la chica dijo antes de salir de la oficina, no lo había molestado en lo más mínimo. Era muy educada, y práctica. Sólo hablaba cuando debía, y sólo decía lo que tenía que decir. Incluso cuando activamente intentó hacerle perder los estribos, haciéndola esperar por más de una hora y hablándole de muy mala gana todo ese rato, la chica no hacía más que sonreir y cooperar todo lo posible. Todo lo contrario a lo que sugería su primitiva especie, o su parecido a cierta mujer ruidosa y de dudosa moral.

Esa era otra sorpresa. La primera vez que la vió se dejó llevar tanto por las apariencias que enserio creyó que la mujer demonio había vuelto; no notó las leves diferencias, como su estatura o la piel morena, sino hasta la pelea. Pero desde entonces había ido cayendo en una conclusión: Definitivamente, esa no podía ser Cordelia.

Volvió a tomar la carpeta con los datos que acababa de apuntar. 1.72 metros y 79 kilos y medio. Eso daba un indice de masa muscular de 27, elevado para una hembra humana pero era evidente que no tenía sobrepeso, por lo que sólo le quedaba pensar que esos números se debían a una musculatura desarrollada. Y era lógico, no hubiera aguantado una pelea con Ayato si fuera una enclenque como la indefensa bolsa de sangre a la que debía cuidar.

Siguió repasando la ficha técnica. Edad. Nacionalidad. Nivel de estudios. Nada de esto le decía cosas de la chica que debía saber. Nada que indicara que no fuera peligrosa o hasta donde llegaban sus aptitudes, por ejemplo. Debía admitir que era una ficha tecnica bastante deficiente, esa que tuvo qué improvisar; porque su padre sólo llegó, la dejó y se fué, sin dar más explicaciones. Pero era su culpa, no debió pensar que las cosas se harían de manera decente y que ese inútil se responsabilizaría por tomarle los datos antes de contratarla. No, jamás podía esperar nada de los demás. Era su culpa por confiar en un niño, y punto.

Lo que quisiera saber de ella tendría que averiguarlo él mismo. Por el momento sólo sabía que era una chica alta, fuerte, ingeniosa y con una sonrisa algo pícara que insinuaba que nunca diría todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y pensar que su padre sólo la había contratado para gastarles una broma.

* * *

Salomé cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Oyó una vocecita familiar desde el piso y bajó la vista. Su señorita la saludaba con una sonrisa inocente. El aya suspiró aliviada. La niña parecía estar en perfecto estado, a pesar de todo ese rato sola. Se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Yui, para desempacar las maletas.

Yui iba contándole algo del joven castaño de mirada lividinosa, Laito, y un amigo suyo. Salomé intentaba sonreir y escuchar, pero no podía concentrarse. No podría concentrarse en nada durante un tiempo. Lo que le dijo el señorito la tenía... Atrapada.

"Tú eres la única sirvienta humana en la mansión"

Sólo ella. Todos los demás eran ghouls. Ghoul no era un término nuevo para ella; era lo que quedaba después de que un vampiro secaba a un humano. El cuerpo a veces se reanimaba, pero no volvían a ser lo de antes. Tenían muchas de las habilidades de los vampiros, pero carecían de razonamiento y voluntad, por lo que se les consideraba criaturas inferiores. Algunos expertos en el tema nisiquiera los consideraban una forma de vida.

Ahora ya ni sabía que sería más problemático: No encontrar a ese chico, después de ese viaje tan largo y todos los problemas; o encontrarlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, no hubo suerte. Lamento hacerles esperar tan ansiosamente hasta hoy, domingo. Porque sé que esperaban ansiosamente la continuación (en re-run) de la historia, seeeeh BD**

**Oigan, los reviews son una cosa buena. Enserio. Si me dejan algunos no me enojo :3**

**-Matta nee.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Yui

_Salomé cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Oyó una vocecita familiar desde el piso y bajó la vista. Su señorita la saludaba con una sonrisa inocente. El aya suspiró aliviada. La niña parecía estar en perfecto estado, a pesar de todo ese rato sola. Se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Yui, para desempacar las maletas._

_Yui iba contándole algo del joven castaño de mirada lividinosa, Laito, y un amigo suyo. Salomé intentaba sonreir y escuchar, pero no podía concentrarse. No podría concentrarse en nada durante un tiempo. Lo que le dijo el señorito la tenía... Atrapada._

_"Tú eres la única sirvienta humana en la mansión"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Yui**

**o**

**Desempacando**

Eran las tres de la mañana con diez minutos cuando salió del elegante estudio, y para las tres con veinte ya se encontraba perfectamente instalada en el cuarto de la señorita Yui. La verdad de no ser por un par de incidentes, estaba segura de que habría acabado incluso antes, pues tan sólo cargaba con dos maletas.

Eso era todo. Todo lo que podría llamar realmente suyo en esa mansión y en esa nueva vida, contenido en dos maletas. Aunque quizá no fuera tan extraño. Después de "_lo desagradable_" no había quedado casi nada. Ni siquiera quedaba gran cosa de ella misma...

* * *

-Este es mi cuarto.- Dijo su señorita, abriendo la puerta.- Hay una sola cama; pero está bien, porque es grande y blandita. Ven, vamos a poner las maletas aquí, y guardaremos tus cosas en el armario.

Como ya se ha dicho, Salomé traía dos maletas. Una tan grande que podría esconderse en ella; y otra más pequeña, de un brazo por un codo, más o menos. Puso la grande sobre la cama. La más chica ni siquiera debía ser abierta por nadie, sólo por ella; por lo que hizo a un lado esta última mientras desempacaba.

-Por cierto, también vamos a compartir el armario, y el baño.- Anunció la niña. Dicho esto, hizo una pausa y clavó una mirada acusatoria en su sirvienta. Fue un cambio tan brusco, y tan inesperado en esa linda carita, que el aya casi se altera.

-¿Su... Sucede algo, señorita?

-¡No puedes abrir el primer cajón!- Dijo, apuntando al la cajonera en el armario.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Ahi guardo... Mis... ¡No lo abras y ya!

"Ah, vale" Se dijo la sirvienta, aguantando la risa. Con esas mejillas tan rojas de la niña era obvio que hablaba del cajón de la ropa interior.

-Puede estar tranquila. Nunca cometería tal indiscreción con mi señorita.- Dijo Salomé, con su perfecta sonrisa.

Yui sostuvo esa mirada de desconfianza un momento, pero cedió al final.

-Esque a Laito le encanta molestarme con eso. Yo le digo que deje mis... Mis cosas, pero el dice que son demasiado lindas y que por eso las tiene que ver.

-No me diga...

-Sí te digo ¿Y sabes qué mas? A veces me las roba. Ya me ha desaparecido tres o cuatro de cada.

-Bueno, pues no se preocupe, señorita. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a salir bragas de la habitación.

-¡No lo digas!

-Oh... Oh, claro. Discúlpeme.- Susurró la sirvienta. Era exagerado lo remilgada que podía ser la señorita. Pero al menos Yui asintió con una sonrisa.

Viendo que el asunto estaba resuelto, Salomé se volteó hacia la gran maleta frente a ella y comenzó a sacar sus cosas con cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto?- Oyó a la señorita decir desde el suelo. Para cuando volteó, la niña ya tenía la maleta chica abierta...

-Pero cuando...- Exclamó la sirvienta, incapaz de contenerse ¿En qué bendito momento agarró la maleta esa niña?

Oh maldición, ya la había abierto. Pero si le había puesto un candado que nadie más sabría abrir ¿Cómo diantres pudo esa niñita... ¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Ya había visto el libro!

Apenas y alcanzó a llegar y tomar la maleta de esas pequeñas manitas de princesa, tan traviesas, antes de que tocara su preciado contenido.

-Señorita, mejor ayúdeme a desempacar.

-¿Qué es?

-Un libro.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero se ve misterioso ¿Es un libro de magia?

Se le heló un poquito la sangre al oírla. Esa niña tenía demasiada imaginación. Pero con la cubierta de piel y pedrería roja, y el disco dorado con símbolos del abjad grabados en la portada, tenía que admitir que ese libro ofrecía un aspecto bastante... Llamativo. Por suerte, era tan grande que cubría todo lo que tenía debajo.

-Es sólo un viejo libro de cuentos, señorita. Lo traigo conmigo por el valor sentimental.

-Oh... ¡¿Puedo leerlo?!

-¿Puede leer sahmeedita?

-Pues... No.

-Entonces ahí lo tiene.

-Pero... Pero tu si puedes ¿Me leerías cuentos de ese libro?

-Le contaré cuentos a la hora de dormir si quiere. Pero ese libro es muy viejo y frájil, y se quedará en la maleta.

-Noooo.

-Si.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa carita de niñita regañada, con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente, y a pesar de haber pasado ya una semana en ese infierno, la señorita todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya.

-¡La abriré apenas vuelvas a distraerte!

-Entonces tendré que inspeccionar ese cajón.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi cajón no tiene nada qué ver en esto!

-Oh, pero tengo qué verificar si son de verdad tan adorables sus bragas ¿No lo cree?

-¡Que no lo digas!

-Y sus corpiños. Como su aya, definitivamente tengo qué saber de qué tamaño los necesita...

-NOOOO.

-También tendré que saber de qué forma y colores... Dígame ¿Usa de esas con dibujitos?

-¡BASTAAA!

-...

-...

-¿Dejará en paz mi maleta?- Dijo Salomé, sonriente como siempre.

-...

-Señorita...

-¡Aléjate de mi cajón! De esas cosas me encargaré yo.

-Entendido, señorita.

* * *

Siguieron desempacando, y hablando de otras cosas. Hablaron de las cosas del día, algunos recuerdos de Yui, y cosas que le habían pasado en la mansión. También de algo de la vida de la sirvienta en Sahmeedi.

-Pero, entonces ¿Qué le dijo su padre?

-No mucho. Sólo que tenía qué mudarme a esta dirección, que aquí vivían unos parientes, y que el pronto mandaría por mí. Ni siquiera me dijo que ellos eran... Bueno, ya sabes.

-Ah si. Entiendo... Bueno, esto es lo último.- Dijo, guardando una caja de madera, nada llamativa, en el clóset.- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla, señorita?

-No. Creo que haré mi tarea.

-Vaya, es usted muy responsable ¿Verdad? Bien, entonces yo iré a darme una ducha. Si sucede algo...

-Gritaré-

Salomé no responió a eso mas que con una sonrisa. Tomó sus cosas y entró al pequeño pero elegante baño correspondiente a esa habitación.

* * *

Bajó la guardia por completo en cuanto cerró la puerta y se dió cuenta de que, por fín, estaba sola. Dejó correr el agua caliente hasta que tomó una temperatura de su agrado y puso el tapón. Se levantó a esperar, tardaría aún un par de minutos en llenarse. Soltó su larguísimo cabello lila.

-¿Entramos juntos?- Oyó una voz grave atrás de ella, vagamente familiar. La había oído antes, pero probablemente sólo una o dos veces.

Se giró para ver a la otra persona, apenas acabó de hablar; y se encontró con esos ojos verdes de mirada libidinosa. No llevaba la trilby morada, pero su mirada estaba tan cargada de deseo como siempre. Inconfundible.

-Joven Laito... ¿Qué hace en el baño de la señorita?

-Iba camino a la pastelería y me he perdido. ¿Pues tú que crees?

-Bien... Pues lo dejo. Ocupe el baño el tiempo que necesite.- Se apresuró a decir, haciéndose la eludida. Se giró a cerrar la llave del agua, y...

-Pero no huyas...- Dijo Laito, con tono juguetón, atrapándola por la cintura. La sorprendió, así que fue presa fácil de sus rápidos brazos. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de la chica. -...Te he extrañado...

-¿Perdone usted?

-¡Oh, no sigas con esa tonta fachada de humana! Puede que hayas engañado a la perra, pero a mí, jamás. Sobre todo considerando nuestra historia... O es que...- Pasó una mano por su vientre bajo, jugueteando con el lazo que ataba el vestido. Después, con la misma mano y un movimiento rapidísimo, tomó su cabello por la nuca para obligarla a echar la cabeza atrás, y lamió su cuello -¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?

-Joven, no quiero que la señorita me oiga si lo ataco. Ya ha tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Suélteme por las buenas.

-Anda. Sigue fingiendo frialdad, como siempre. Yo se lo que te gusta...

-Lo dudo mucho- Y apenas dijo esto, le dió un fuerte pisotón para distraerlo, se lo pasó al hombro y lo aventó al suelo. Mientras Laito seguía tirado, Salomé se acercó a su oreja, imitándolo; y con su sonrisa y voz anormalmente calmada, murmuró -Verá: A mí me gustan los hombres. No los niños.

Laito no dijo nada. Sólo le lanzó una mirada irritada, y una especie de gruñido. Estaba molesto. Nadie rechazaba a Laito Sakamaki. Mucho menos una criada. Ni siquiera si la criada resultaba ser esa mujer.

Salomé se levantó, se alejó del chico y se dirijió a la puerta.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Tan fácil te retiras?

La sirvienta exhaló, un poquito frustrada.

-No soy su madre. Y, si usted piensa que sí lo soy, déjeme decirle que el trato que me está dando es un trato muy enfermizo para alguien así. Si realmente quiere pensar que soy su madre, hágalo. No tengo ningún problema, mientras no me falte al respeto. Me retiro.

El chico lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Respeto... ¿En serio, mujer? ¿Tu, entre todos, hablándome a mí, de respeto? Tienes que estar de broma ¿Pero es que no tienes vergüenza?... No me respondas eso.

-¿Disculpe?

Laito levantó la vista, para verla a ella. No había notado sus ojos hasta ahora. Esa mirada llena de confusión, con la guardia totalmente baja. Era todo cierto, en verdad que la mujer no estaba actuando.

-No puedo creérmelo ¡Pero si de verdad no recuerdas nada!

-No sé nada, joven.

-Pues verás, Salomé; para empezar tu nombre no es ese, sino Cordelia. Y más importante, no eres una humana, eres la hija del señor de los demonios, primera esposa del rey de los vampiros, y mi madre. Y aún mas importante, desde que yo era un crío, tú me...

-Laito, hazme el favor de explicarme qué haces en el baño de la humana.- Interrumpió otra voz grave, tras ella. Esa voz de seda, refinada pero viril.

-Después de que me expliques que haces tú aquí ¡Oh, respetable hermano mayor!

-Retírate. Y te quiero en mi estudio a las 4.

-En un momento. Estábamos picadísimos recordando el pasado...

-Ahora, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de informar a nuestro padre del asunto de la chica en Barcelona.

Laito lanzó su segundo gruñido del día. Extraño, el señorito le había descrito como una persona extremadamente liviana.

-Tsk. Como siempre, exageras hermanito. Deberías calmarte. - Volteó a ver a la sirvienta. -Bueno, al parecer ya no nos dejarán divertirnos. Me retiro, querida madre.

Y se desvaneció, dejando a la sirvienta sola con el señorito. En un pequeño baño, dominado por un silencio sepulcral. El cual parecía que no se rompería si ella no decía nada.

-Señorito...

-No vayas husmeando por ahí. De hecho, no hables más de lo necesario con ellos. Ocúpate de tu trabajo, que no es poco.

-De acuerdo, pero...

Se detuvo a media oración, al sentir el golpe de la mirada asesina del señorito. Ardía como un latigazo.

-¡¿Vas a protestar?!

-No. Disculpe mi imprudencia.- Se disculpó, calmada y seria, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Reiji suspiró y relajó el rostro.

-Ibas a tomar un baño ¿No? Apresúrate para que puedas volver con la niña.

-Si, señorito. Gracias.

-Y, Salomé...

-¿Si, señorito?

-Es enserio. No vayas husmeando donde no te llaman.- El señorito la miraba a los ojos de manera muy dominante. Y esos ojos... Simplemente no podía ignorarlos.

-Entendido,señorito.

-Me retiro.

Y, de nuevo, estaba sola.

* * *

Al salir del baño, su señorita la inundó de preguntas sobre lo que había oído tras esa puerta. Salomé le explicó las cosas de manera resumida, omitiendo detalles que ella no tenía que saber, como el comportamiento tan desagradable del joven Laito y la extraña indicación del señorito Reiji.

Después volvieron a caer en el tema del padre de Yui, y su papel en todo este asunto de la novia del sacrificio. Aparentemente la señorita no tenía noticias de él, ni de su hogar, desde que llegó a la mansión. Todo lo que él dijo era que lo esperara ahí.

-Y ¿Eso es todo?

-Es todo lo que me ha dicho.- La chica sonrió. Una sonrisa triste. -Pero ¿Sabes? Ayato ya me ha contado la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Yo... Voy a morir aquí. Vine a morir aquí. Ellos beberán de mí, hasta que muera...

Apenas y pudo disimular su cara de conmoción.

No. No le sorprendía el hecho de que fuera a morir. Era el hecho de que lo supiera... No. Era más bien que lo supiera, que supiera que iba a pasar sus últimos días en ese infierno tan elegante, y que aún así tuviera la fuerza de reír y jugar así como lo hacía.

La sirvienta nunca podría olvidarse del pasado. Siempre volvía por ella, a mitad de la noche, cuando todo estaba en silencio, en cuanto bajaba la guardia y esos pensamientos oscuros volvían a atraparla. "_Lo desagradable_". Eso que la había dejado marcada de por vida, como el hoyo que deja el clavo en la madera.

Para la sirvienta, eso ya nunca volvería. Pero su señorita... Ella no estaba marcada.

Salomé tomó una decisión.

Sin pensarlo más, caminó hacia su señorita y la rodeó con los brazos, acercándola, como si quisiera que nadie la tocara. Y ésta lloró sin restricciones, abrazándose también y escondiendo su rostro en la morena.

-No morirá aquí- Susurró. Ellos no debían oír. La señorita seguía llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos, desahogando lo que ya no podía contenerse. Quizá ni siquiera había oído lo que dijo Salomé, pero no por eso dejaba de ser real ni perdía peso su palabra.

Viviría. Haría su vida fuera de esa mansión. Cumpliría todos sus sueños, tendría una gran familia, o lo que ella quisiera. Pero Yui Komori no moriría en esa mansión. De eso se encargaba ella.

Con lo que, lo siguiente en la lista, era que la señorita escogiera al hermano que bebería de ella. Alguien con carácter, que supiera oponerse a sus hermanos para proteger a su presa; pero dócil y razonable, para que se pudiera... Llegar a un acuerdo.

No. Eso sería lo cuarto. Lo primero sería buscar un buen escondite para esa maleta y su preciado libro. Lo segundo, buscar un buen lugar al aire libre para volver a habilitar las energías de dicho libro y recargar su magia.

Y lo tercero, encontrar a Haleem.

* * *

**Yyyyyyyy eso es todo por hoy. Amenme porque de nuevo fué capítulo doble. De hecho, creo que el viernes ya habrá capítulo nuevesito nunca antes visto :D Y si se puede, desde el martes. **

**Recuerden: Actualizaciones todos los martes, viernes y domingos.**

**Dejen reviewssssss, porfaaaa, si no no me pagannn (bueno no me pagan nunca, pero como quiera)**

**-Matta nee.**

* * *

_**Mansión Sakamaki**_

_**Estudio**_

_**4:02 am.**_

-Al fín te apareces hermanito mayor. Es de pésimo gusto citar a alguien y hacerlo esperar ¿Sabes?

-Tienes razón. Pido disculpas por mi descortesía. Fue un asunto sin remedio.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Me has dado la razón? ¿Y te has disculpado? Debí grabar eso como mi nuevo timbre para el móvil.

-Déjate de tonterías o te quitaré ese condenado aparato. Y más te vale alejarte de la nueva sirvienta.

-¡Qué oportuno que toques el tema! ¿Por qué narices me has interrumpido de esa manera?

-Eso no importa. Aléjate de ella.

-Mira, me hablas tú, o yo le hablo a ella. Y a ver como me detienes. No puedes vigilarme todo el día ¿O sí, futuro señor empresario?

**_-Breve silencio. Miradas intensas-_**

-Bah. Haz lo que quieras. No entiendo cómo puedes buscar involucrarte con la servidumbre de esa manera.

-Así es mejor, querido Reiji.

_Nunca trates de entenderme, sólo déjate llevar._


	5. Capítulo4: Subaru

**Capítulo 4:**

**Subaru**

**o**

**La primera impresión.**

_**Extractos del diario de Subaru Sakamaki.**_

_**Jueves, 13 de junio**_

No me agrada la nueva sirvienta. Apenas ha llegado esta noche, pero sé que ya ha conseguido llamar la atención de todos nosotros, y dudo que para bien. O bueno, al menos no en mi caso.

No llevaba una hora aquí, y le ha disparado a Ayato.

Bueno, para ser justos, lo encontró atacando a la humana, y la sirvienta es algo así como su niñera. También hubo una larga pelea antes, así que no es como si esa hubiera sido su primera opción. Además, según dijo ella, despertará en menos de una semana; y le creo, porque Reiji nos lo ha confirmado. Pero fue algo tan frío, tan visceral...

Alguien capaz de eso, alguien tan barbárico ¿Podría cuidar de la humana?

Viernes, 14 de junio

Hoy he hecho la tontería más grande de mi vida.

Acababa de caer la noche. Yo estaba saliendo de la torre de mi madre y me dirigía al jardín. Una vez más, la visita terminó con mi madre sufriendo uno de sus ataques, y corriéndome a golpes y gritos.

Cómo quisiera que volviera a ser ella.

Pues en fin. Estaba caminando por el jardín de rosas, a tratar de relajarme y olvidar un poco; y de pronto tropecé con algo a mitad del camino. Apenas alcancé a meter las manos para evitar besar el suelo. Pero si no hay piedras en el jardín, y mucho menos de ese tamaño ¿Quién deja algo de ese tamaño tirado afuera, así como así?

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi, a la humana, hecha un ovillo y llorando desconsoladamente. Levantó la vista despacio. En cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, murmuró mi nombre sollozando. Estaba asustada y débil, lo sé, pero esa actitud tan patética es insoportable ¿Qué hacía ahí tirada, mirándome como tonta? Encima, me había lastimado por su culpa. Quería gritarle un montón de cosas, pero ni era su culpa, ni me hubiera entendido.

"¿Qué carajo haces aquí?" Fue todo lo que dije.

Con la misma dificultad desesperante, respondió sólo dos palabras: "Yo" y "Kanato".

Igual, no necesitaba más que eso, y verla, para darme una imagen bastante clara de cómo se habían dado las cosas. Tenía la ropa rasgada, el cabello revuelto y estaba bañada en sangre y tierra. Ese maldito enano psicópata.

Por lo visto, la había dejado tan mal que no podía ni levantarse sola. Incluso la ví intentarlo de nuevo en ese momento, pero fracasó.

Si la dejaba ahí sola, el enano psicópata regresaría por ella, y la mataría. Claro que ese no era mi asunto. Y Yui es una humana, una de esos seres desagradables que destruyen lo que sea y a quien sea, incluso entre ellos, para conseguir lo que quieren.

Excepto... Que ella ni si quiera ha de saber lo que significan esas palabras.

No había remedio. La tomé en brazos. "Subaru" volvió a decir, ahora un poco más alerta. Sin pensarlo, le tapé la boca, y la llevé a su habitación.

Y ahí, de nuevo, me dominó la ira. No pude contenerme más. Le grité barbaridad y media: "¡Pero si eres tonta!" "¡Si te hubieran oído, te mataban! ¿No lo entiendes?" "¡Si no puedes ayudar, al menos no me estorbes!". Para cuando me dí cuenta, la chica estaba llorando.

A veces de verdad me odio.

Pero lo que más odié, fueron sus dulces palabras. Siguen zumbando en mi cabeza: "Lo siento" Me dijo "Sé que soy débil y tonta. Ya no volveré a molestarte ¿Bien?" Las lágrimas seguían nublando sus lindos ojos rosas, pero aun así peleaba por sonreírme. De verdad no entiendo a la humana. Le había hablado de manera horrible ¿Por qué me sonreía? Era obvio que no estaba feliz.

La abracé. No sé muy bien mi intención tras ese abrazo. Supongo que solo quería que dejara de llorar. Eso hacía mi madre cuando yo lloraba de niño, en sus breves momentos de lucidez, y era la sensación más reconfortante del mundo. Sé que Yui ya no tiene la edad de una niña, pero es una niña. Se molestaría si se lo dijera, pero es la verdad.

Y, al parecer, funcionó. O quizá fue porque la asusté. No lo sé. No pude ver su rostro. Pero dejó de llorar, y lentamente se calmó.

"No hagas nada arriesgado" Le dije, sin soltarla. "Hoy te has alejado de tu niñera ¿Verdad? No sé por qué lo has hecho, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Ella es lo único por lo que sigues viva. Si vuelven a descubrirte sin ella, te matarán sin pensárselo"

Bueno, algo así fue lo que dije. No lo recuerdo muy bien, porque en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. La sirvienta estaba ahí con nosotros. Y no tengo idea de por qué, pero me estaba clavando la mirada. Esa mirada fascinada, y esa sonrisa de intriga.

Al mismo tiempo entendí dos cosas:

Una, es que odio esa mirada.

Y la otra, es que acababa de cometer la tontería más grande de mi vida.

* * *

_**Sábado, 15 de junio.**_

Laito está bastante extraño, últimamente. Y no es que sea mi hermano favorito, ni que me preocupe él más que los demás. Muy por el contrario, siempre me ha parecido el más ridículo de esos cinco. Pero es que ¡Ahora está insoportable!

Al parecer, ha hecho un nuevo amigo, Jarimu-kun. Todo estaría perfecto si la cosa fuera así de simple. El problema es que no deja de hablar de él. Jarimu-kun, Jarimu-kun, Jarimu-kun. ¡Me zumban los oídos con ese nombre!

Eso es lo molesto. Lo extraño es que está tan obsesionado con su nuevo amigo que ya no parece prestar atención a sus chicas. ¿Será que ya se ha hartado de las mujeres? ¿Será que, como ha probado ese nuevo tipo de compañía, buscará otro tipo de placeres?

¡Asco! ¿Me habré vuelto loco? Laito jamás se cansaría de las mujeres.

Nah. Ha de estar emocionado por su nuevo amigo. O quizá busca darle celos a la nueva sirvienta, pues he notado que lo menciona más estando cerca de ella. Y la sirvienta sí que se parece a su madre...

Por cierto, hoy no he visto a la humana ni a su niñera por ningún lado. Quizá eso debería calmarme. Pero desde lo de ayer no he podido quitarme esa horrible sensación de ser observado... Acechado...

* * *

_**Domingo, 16 de junio.**_

¿Existirá algo como un medio deja-vú? Bueno, pues si no, ahora yo lo he inventado.

Era media noche, y tenía antojo de algo dulce. No me sucede muy seguido, pero hoy tenía unas ganas incontrolables de alguna de las especialidades en repostería de Reiji. Así que, esperanzado de que hubiera dejado algún experimento suyo en la nevera (de los comestibles) decidí salirme de mi habitación. Pero cuando apenas iba entrando a la cocina, cierta personita chocó de lleno contra mí.

"Su...baru..." Murmuró, incorporándose y tocando su cabeza. Y de la nada tomó mi mano "¡Subaru, tienes qué esconderme, por favor!" Seguía murmurando, pero con un tono mucho más desesperado. Sus grandes ojos rosas también dejaban ver su ansiedad.

En el piso de arriba, los trillizos (bueno, los dos conscientes) estaban armando un alboroto. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería buscarme nada con su niñera. Me solté rápidamente de su mano "¿Y yo por qué voy a ayudarte?"

No respondió nada, y dejó de clavarme la vista de inmediato. Ya se había rendido y se iría a esconder. Eso era lo mejor, que fuera a esconderse con su niñera. Estaría más segura así. Estaba tan seguro de que se iría de un momento a otro, pero...

"Has bajado por un bocadillo ¿A que sí?"

"¿Huh? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?"

"Te he visto cómo mirabas la nevera camino aquí. Reiji ha dejado unos parfaits de chocolate a endurecerse para la cena. Si me ayudas, puedes tomar uno y echarme la culpa a mí. Así te quedará otro para la cena, y no te meterás en problemas."

Francamente, no tenía opción. No soy bueno, y jamás pretendí serlo, pero no podía simplemente dejarla morir a manos de esos dos. Además, Reiji hace un excelente parfait.

Pensé en llevarla a su habitación y luego ir por su niñera; pero era demasiado obvio, los otros no tardarían en encontrarla. Al final, opté por esconderla en mi ataúd mientras buscaba a la sirvienta. Si conseguía que se quedara callada, quizá tendría una oportunidad.

"Silencio" Le dije antes de destaparle la boca, ya estando en mi habitación, al lado de mi ataúd. Ella asintió despacio. La solté, destapé el féretro, la metí y entré yo también antes de volver a taparlo, pero ¡Claro! La niña gritó del susto ¡Lo primero que le digo que no haga, lo primero que hace!

"¡Silencio, maldita sea!" Siseé

"Pe... Perdona... Es que…"

"Es que me has asustado" Me burlé de su vocecita. Ella bajó la mirada, sonrojada. Tengo qué averiguar cómo provocarle esa cara. Se veía linda.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de un errorcito en mi brillante plan: El ataúd era para uno. No importaba cómo me acomodara, estaba encima de Yui, y la tapa no cerraba si no estábamos completamente pegados. Jamás me había sentido tan incómodo, en más de una manera, dentro de esa caja. Espero que la niña aprecie todo lo que hago por ella.

Desesperado, abrí la tapa de un golpe. Pensándolo bien, de todas maneras, esos dos nunca le dedican tanto tiempo a una sola cosa; así que en ese aspecto, estaba a salvo. Pero quisiera no haberlo hecho.

"Vaya, joven Subaru. Pero ¿Es que no le han enseñado lo que significa llevar a una chica a la cama?"

De nuevo, la sirvienta con la sonrisa odiosa.

"Da igual. Todavía… Tiene tanto qué aprender. " Dijo, y se fue antes de que pudiera yo decirle nada. Yui me abrazó, como hace dos noches, y yo igual (aunque lo mío fue más bien un reflejo). Y se fue con su niñera.

Maldita sirvienta, y maldita su sonrisa. ¿Dónde rayos estaba hacía una hora? ¿Y hace dos noches? ¿Dónde rayos está cuando de verdad se le necesita? Y no es como si sólo estuviera observando sin hacer nada. Algo trama, lo sé. Pero sea lo que sea, no está cumpliendo su deber con Yui. Y no creo que necesite que le digan que Reiji no tardará en despedirla si incumple su tabajo así.

* * *

_**Lunes, 17 de junio.**_

Estoy asustado.

La casa estaba casi a oscuras. La limosina acababa de dejarnos de vuelta en la mansión. Yo estaba tan cabreado como siempre con la puta vida. Con la puta vida y con la puta geometría por no dárseme como materia. Pensándolo mejor, y como siempre, exageré mi reacción. Pero enserio ¡Un tres! ¡Un maldito tres en el maldito bimestral! Reiji me desollaría a latigazos. No sin antes dejarme sordo a gritos. Y eso sólo después de asesinarme con la mirada, o con uno de sus "experimentos en nombre del progreso". Pues bien, llegué con todas estas cosas rondando en mi cabeza. La ira, la frustración, el miedo. No pude evitar descargarlo todo de un golpe contra la pared a la entrada de la sala.

"¡***********!" Oí un grito, en una lengua desconocida.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero la niñera de la humana estaba limpiando la alfombra al otro lado. -¡Joven Subaru! Me ha dado un susto de muerte.- Dijo la sirvienta, con una mano en el pecho. Pero claro, calmada y risueña como siempre -¿Puedo preguntar por qué se ha decidido a destrozar esta casa?

Sus palabras me confundieron por un momento.

"Tsk! Ese no es tu maldito asunto. Es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiero."

"Joven Subaru..." Oí su voz. Sin embargo, aunque la oía calmada, ya no estaba risueña. Me giré a verla. Un aura sombría provenía de ella. –Debería calmarse un poco ¿No lo cree?

"Creo que la que debería calmarse eres tú, sirvienta." Usé el tono más despreciable y grosero que pude al final. Me da asco recordarlo, pero si Reiji no puede hacerme obedecerlo y respetarlo así porque sí, mucho menos su empleada.

Sin embargo, cuando la vi de nuevo, se me bajaron todos los humos. De inmediato pensé en disculparme, pero el habla me abandonó. Ya no estaba sonriendo. Su rostro… Era como ver a una fiera herida. Y una fiera herida es algo muy peligroso.

Asintió, y se fue. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

No pasó nada en toda la noche. Shu, Reiji y Kanato estuvieron encerrados en sus habitaciones; Laito salió con su Jarimu-kun de los cojones, y no llegó a cenar. Yui estuvo haciendo la tarea, sin despegarse de su niñera. Ayato sigue inconsciente, claro.

Pues bueno, terminó la cena y todo fue inusualmente tranquilo. Quizá debí tomármelo como una señal de que las cosas no iban bien. Quizá también debí tomarme como señal de esto el hecho de que la sirvienta no levantara la vista de su plato, y siguiera sin sonreír. Quizá hubo muchas cosas que debí tomarme como señal de lo que venía.

"Todos, menos Subaru, pueden levantarse." Anunció su señoría. Y nos quedamos nosotros dos en el comedor.

Así que esa era la venganza de la sirvienta, pensé yo. Seguramente vió la boleta en mi mano y le habrá ido con la noticia al capataz.

"Mira, Reiji, la geometría no se me da ¿Si? Y no importa lo…"

"Ahorita no quiero hablar de ese pequeño síntoma, sino de tu verdadero problema."

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo ningún…"

"¡Silencio! No estoy discutiendo contigo, así que cállate y escucha. Tienes un problema de actitud, y eso no está a discusión. Si quieres demoler tu cuarto a golpes, adelante; pero la casa es de todos, y no es justo que destruyas lo que no te pertenece. Estás castigado por un mes por el hoyo en la pared de la sala, y con cada nuevo incidente será otro mes."

"Como sea" Dije, dispuesto a irme. "No salgo mucho que digamos"

"Y lo pasarás como asistente de Salomé"

Ni siquiera recuerdo qué respondí a eso. Pero no pudo ser mucho mas que "qué"

"Debes completar, por lo menos, tres horas al día. Ella te dirá qué hacer. Cosas que yo he autorizado. Empiezas mañana."

"¡Pero no puedes dejarla a cargo de mí!"

"Ah, no te gusta ¿Verdad? Bueno, entonces empieza a cuidar tu carácter."

"¡No! ¡Pero…!"

"Buenas noches." Dijo, y se fue.

Y es así como he caído en manos de esa sirvienta. Esa que le voló la cabeza a Ayato. Esa a la que de verdad he hecho enojar.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llegamos con lo que ya había subido. Aaaaa perdón que no les haya puesto nada nuevo hasta hoy. Pero prometo que para el viernes hay capítulo nuevesito :D **

**Bueno, al menos sigo cumpliendo con la fecha de entrega :$**

**Tuve mi primer review! (y sólo tuve qué esperar hasta el capítulo 3 .-.)**

**DjLoveMLP: Pues le sigo :D Te veo el vierneeees.**

**-Matta nee.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Salomé-Subaru

_"Estás castigado por un mes por el hoyo en la pared de la sala, y con cada nuevo incidente será otro mes. Y lo pasarás como asistente de Salomé. Debes completar, por lo menos, tres horas al día. Ella te dirá qué hacer. Cosas que yo he autorizado. Empiezas mañana."_

_"¡Pero no puedes dejarla a cargo de mí!"_

_"Ah, no te gusta ¿Verdad? Bueno, entonces empieza a cuidar tu carácter."_

_"¡No! ¡Pero…!"_

_"Buenas noches." Dijo, y se fue._

_Y es así como he caído en manos de esa sirvienta. Esa a la que de verdad he hecho enojar._

* * *

**Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabeee :D **

**Y mi nuevo propósito de publicar a tiempo tambien, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. El primerito que no es resubido. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Salomé-Subaru**

**o **

**La primera noche de castigo.**

* * *

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Preguntó Subaru, asustado. Eran las seis de la mañana, y la mansión ya había quedado en silencio, excepto por ellos dos. Estaban él y Salomé en el gimnasio de la mansión, donde Ayato solía practicar esgrima cuando era niño.

-Oh, vamos. Pensaba que a usted le encantaba la violencia.

-Pues no, no me encanta ¡Y no lo haré!

Resultaba que "ser el asistente de Salomé" consistiría en ayudar a la sirvienta a entrenar en combate, una hora cada dos noches, y esta ayuda sería, en pocas palabras, servirle de oponente. ¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba a Reiji? ¿Acaso no recordaba el incidente de la sala? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que esa salvaje había noqueado a Ayato por cinco noches? ¿Cómo podía entonces haber aprobado esto?

-De acuerdo. Le propongo algo- Dijo la sirvienta, con mirada felina; al tiempo que abría el gabinete de armamento. Esto llamó su atención. Y no le gustaba ¿Ahora qué sería?

-Te escucho- Salió de la boca del albino. No le gustaba, sí; pero no podía con la curiosidad. Después, un escalofrío le subía por la nuca. La sirvienta había sacado un par de cuchillos.

Y le tendió uno.

-Pelee contra mí. Sólo una vez. Si gana, lo dejaré en paz.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Sólo hoy?

-Así es.

Vale, pues la idea de una pelea sí que era tentadora, pero…

-No… Olvídalo, me volarás la sesera a mí también.

-Prometo que no lo mataré. Y puede estar tranquilo, yo no fallo a mi palabra.

_"No. Como tampoco fallas nunca a tu palabra de cuidar a Yui."_

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, tenía dos razones para no desconfiar de la sirvienta. Una era el propio Reiji, él no permitiría que lo mataran tan fácilmente. Es decir, el tipo era un maldito, de eso no tenía la menor duda; pero no tenía un pelo de tonto. Si aprobaba de ese castigo y la sirvienta acababa con él, su padre… Bueno, su padre no lo dejaría pasar, precisamente.

Claro que no por proteger a su hijo. Su padre era el único hijodeputa más grande que Reiji, en la opinión de Subaru. Pero había algo en ese maldito, algo que no sabía identificar, pero cada vez que Subaru se pasaba de la raya y estaba seguro de haber firmado su sentencia de muerte, ese algo saltaba en su padre, y él terminaba con un severo castigo, a lo mucho. ¿Golpes de culpa? ¿Ataques de misericordia? ¿Planes a futuro? Fuera lo que fuera, una cosa era segura: Su padre lo quería vivo.

La otra era que, a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente lo que ellos eran, Salomé había escogido pelear con cuchillos normales. Cuchillos que podían matarla a ella, pero no a él. Dicho de otra forma, la sirvienta estaba dejando su vida en las manos del chico. Subaru se tomó esto como un gesto de honor, quizá hasta de confianza. Algo que no se habría esperado de un humano, y menos de ella.

Conque si bien no se podría decir que Salomé se hubiera echado al bolsillo al chico, ciertamente lo había agarrado desprevenido con esa agradable sorpresa. Subaru no estaría listo para decir que la había juzgado mal, pero seguro quería quedarse otro rato, a ver que más sorpresas traía esa mujer.

El chico sonrió, decidido.

-Guárdate ese juguetito. Yo ya tengo uno propio.

* * *

Estaban en el círculo central del gimnasio, separados dos metros y con la vista fija en el oponente. Subaru había tomado cinco minutos para cambiar sus rígidos vaqueros y su pesada y calurosa cazadora por unos cómodos pantalones deportivos y una remera de algodón. Salomé también había cambiado su uniforme por ropas de combate especiales (una pieza de cuerpo completo, negra y sin mangas) pero había entrado así al gimnasio.

Acordaron pelear descalzos, y aunque al vampiro le dolió un poco desprenderse de sus botas, accedió sin pelear para no arriesgar a la sirvienta. De hecho esa parte, calculaba él, iba a ser una verdadera molestia.

Sí, la chica había acabado con Ayato, pero sólo porque el tipo era tan engreído que no podía ver sus idioteces. Salomé era una humana peligrosamente ágil, y bastante fuerte; pero no dejaba de ser una humana. Además, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fue el fuerte de Ayato, pero con el cuchillo nadie le ganaba a Subaru Sakamaki.

-3…- Dijo ella. Subaru dobló un poco las rodillas, presto para correr y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Salomé no le había puesto ninguna regla, más que perdía el primero en ser apuñalado. Esto le podría haber parecido una cortesía a ella, pero a él sólo lo tentaba más a luchar sin limitaciones, sin limitarse a usar sólo su cuchillo blanco.

-2…- El silencio era total, salvo por la voz de la sirvienta. El uno indicaba la luz verde, la salida, el inicio de uno de los combates más rápidos de la historia.

-1...

* * *

Y antes de darse cuenta, el albino tenía un cuchillo bajo las costillas.

Tardó unos segundos en salir del estupor ¿Pero qué rayos pasó? La sirvienta dijo uno, luego él se abalanzó corriendo sobre ella, con el cuchillo blanco apuntado a su cuello, pero en el último segundo ella tropezó o algo así y...

Pensando eso, revivió la pelea con Ayato. Mas precisamente, el inicio (que le tuvo que sacar a Laito) cuando ese maldito egocéntrico se abalanzó sobre la sirvienta, sólo para ser recibido por su puño que le sacó el aire del estómago. Ahora él se abalanzó sin más, y no vio el instante en el que esa humana, con un rápido movimiento, lo recibió con una puñalada certera. Una repetición casi exacta.

Maldita sea. "Deja que se acerque el contrincante" era una estrategia que conocía desde pequeño. Y ella la acababa de usar hacía tan poco ¿Cómo no previó que haría lo mismo hoy? Maldita sea una y mil veces. Ahora le parecía tan penosamente obvio... El único consuelo que le quedaba era que todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados para ver ese entrenamiento.

-O... ¡Otra vez!- Clamó el albino, sin saber bien por qué gritó. Tampoco supo muy bien por qué le sorprendía que la sirvienta se hubiera limitado a asentir y retomar su posición en el círculo de inicio.

* * *

El resultado de esa batalla fue el mismo.

Y el mismo de las siguientes tres.

Para ese punto, Subaru había entendido un par de cosas. Una era que, definitivamente, se apresuró en juzgar a la sirvienta; no peleaba sucio, pero no era ninguna tonta, ni se dejaría ganar. Otra, era que la sirvienta usaba una técnica diferente a la suya: Subaru peleaba con ataques rápidos y directos, casi golpeando con el cuchillo, pero la sirvienta usaba todo el cuerpo, tanto para esquivar como para desorientarlo. También entendió que, a pesar de que no podía ganarle, no podía dejar de pelear.

Se había tenido qué defender de sus hermanos, de chicos en las calles, de gente extraña; había tenido todo tipo de peleas. Pero en los entrenamientos nunca había nadie. Practicaba solo, así como creció solo. Nunca había tenido una batalla amistosa. Y hasta ahora nunca lo había echado en falta. Pero la verdad es que era demasiado agradable pelear contra algo más retador que costales de grano y bultos de tierra.

Carajo. Le gustaba su castigo.

-De nuevo.- Volvió a decir el chico. Habían tenido otros tres encuentros ininterrumpidos.

-No. Suficiente por hoy, joven.

-¡¿Q...Qué?!

-Llevamos hora y media peleando. Ha cumplido su cuota de hoy con creces. Dejémoslo por hoy.

-Pero aún no te he vencido. Y no quiero irme hasta que lo consiga.

-Oh ¿Qué no ve que todavía tengo que ordenar este desastre? Además ya me ha roto tres costillas y me ha dislocado un hombro ¡Apiádese de mí, joven!- El gimnasio estaba perfectamente preparado para prácticas de combate, por lo que el desastre consistía únicamente en un reguero de sangre de ambos.

Subaru bajó la cabeza.

-Vale, supongo que de todas maneras no puedo vencerte.

-Yo no sería tan pesimista.

-No seas condescendiente. No has perdido una sola pelea de ocho.

-Eso podrá ser cierto, pero también ha aumentado considerablemente el tiempo de los encuentros. Este último ha durado casi media hora. Debería estar muy orgulloso.- Dijo Salomé, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad.

Mierda ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle así? De pronto sintió ardor en el rostro, y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con los golpes.

-Pero joven... ¡Si se ha puesto colorado!

-¡Claro que no!

-Oh, no me diga que es por lo que le dije.

-¡No, claro que no es eso!

-Entonces será porque una chica linda le ha sonreído.

Su cara ardió el doble. Y ella sólo reía y sonreía de la misma manera tan cálida. Esas sonrisas eran otra sorpresa de la sirvienta. Pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Qué...Que tanto me ves?

-Usted es simplemente perfecto.

Su cara estaba prácticamente en llamas.

-D... Déjate de tonterías. Anda, limpiemos todo esto para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.

-No joven. Déjemelo a mí. Usted salga y vaya a asearse...

-¡Muy tarde!- Oyó su voz, mucho más a lo lejos que hacía cinco segundos. Buscó el origen de la voz y se encontró con el chico, al otro lado del gimnasio y con dos trapeadores, una cubeta de agua y trapos. Uno de los cuales Subaru decidió mojar en la cubeta y arrojarlo con una puntería maestra al rostro de Salomé. Y ella estaba tan molida que ni siquiera reaccionó a tiempo.

-Pero… ¡Es que ha perdi…

-Muévete, que no tengo tu tiempo.

Vale, era más diligente que su señorita y no tenía ni la mitad de modales que el joven amo (y justo por eso, ahora ella no podría limpiar "a su manera" sin ser descubierta). Pero al menos no era un completo apático como el rubio pelele que la recibió, ni un salvaje abusivo como los mellizos. Este sería un mes muy divertido.

* * *

Tardaron poco más de media hora limpiando. Salomé se despidió amablemente y se fue con la niña. Subaru se fue a su habitación, a darse un baño. Y luego, a meditar otra vez en su querido ataúd.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Toda la tarde, que pasó? ¿Y al final? ¿Por qué rayos se había colorado así? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él y Salomé? ¿Acaso no la odiaba y le temía cuando despertó esa noche?

Vale, en verdad que la había juzgado mal. La chica sabía pelear, de eso nunca tuvo dudas, pero tampoco era peligrosa. Bueno, no sin una buena razón. Y quizá fue poco ortodoxo lo que hizo con el engreído, pero fue porque no tuvo alternativa; y ahora lo comprendía. No era la asesina brutal que había pensado.

Aparte, tenía honor. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Peleaba con todo lo que tenía, pero no de manera sucia. Dependía de sus habilidades y no de ventajas turbias. Y no lo empequeñecía, ni lo humillaba, como todos a su alrededor. Lo había tratado como a un igual ¿Pero todo eso qué significaba? ¿Sería acaso que le gustaba?

Por ella, hasta ahora, sentía admiración, confianza, y curiosidad. Su traje de batalla revelaba mucho más que el uniforme de sirvienta, y tenía que admitir que le sorprendió un poco que tuviera tan buen cuerpo. Pero eso fue todo, no sintió ningún tipo de emoción o nervios. Ni siquiera cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban inevitablemente en los encuentros. Simplemente se divirtió como nunca con una amiga...

...¿Amiga?

Bueno, quizá era muy pronto para llamarla "amiga". Él era un chico bastante solitario, pero aunque estuviera rodeado de gente, estaba seguro que a muy pocos los llamaría amigos. Pensándolo bien, nunca en su larga vida había llamado a nadie su amigo. Sentía que ése era un término muy especial, para alguien que es realmente cercano a uno.

"Quizá ella... Algún día..." Se dijo, sonriendo por dentro.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

** Casi siempre torturo a mis personajes en nombre del drama y el suspenso, pero este capítulo es bonito y feliz. Se siente bien no tener ideas fatalistas todo el tiempo :D**

**-Matta nee.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Secretos

**Bueno, ya tocaba nuevo capitulo hehehe. Perdón por el retraso. Los amo.**

_**-Respuestas a reviews-**_

**DjloveMLP: Ahhhh perdonameeee, prometo que te puse respuesta en el anterior pero esta cosa cruel me la quito :( Aqui sigo :D Y noooo como crees hahaha (O si?)**

**skarllet northman: Te heche de menos :,) Es bueno verte. Y es bueno que te gustara el capitulo, aquí hay otrooo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Secretos**

**o **

**Un dia muy activo**

* * *

-...No puedo más...- Dijo Salomé.

**_-Media hora antes-_**

Subaru no podía dormir, de nuevo. Estuvo casi media hora dándose vueltas en su ataúd, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Fue su primera noche asistiendo a la sirvienta, y con todo lo que estuvieron luchando debó haber caído como tronco, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Por fin se rindió y decidió regresar al gimnasio. Si tenía tantas energías bien podía usarlas entrenando un poco más.

Y resulta que ella estaba ahí también.

En cuanto lo vió, dejó el saco de boxeo para recibirlo con una sonrisa. Pero... Había algo extraño en su sonrisa. Era honesta, no se trataba de eso. Había algo más, algo que no lograba descifrar.

-Parece que el imnsomnio no distingue entre clases ni razas ¿Verdad, joven?

-Parece que no.- Sonrió tambien el.

Y eso fué todo por el momento, ya no dijeron mas sobre sus razones de estar ahí. No hacían falta mas explicaciones. Ella sonrió de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos. Una lágrima escapó y rodó por su mejilla.

Era eso lo que no encajaba. La sirvienta había estado llorando antes de que él llegara. Por un momento, Subaru se vió tentado a preguntar, pero cambió de parecer. Salomé era una persona dura, como él, y si había estado llorando, no le gustaría nada que se lo hecharan en cara. Eso era lógico. Era algo que él comprendía a la perfección. Supuso que sería otro código de honor.

-Venga. Trágase otro saco y hasta artarnos.

Así lo hizo, y siguieron entrenando, lado a lado pero cada uno por su cuenta. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Subaru se sentía cada vez mas incómodo. En el enorme gimnasio no se oían mas que los golpes que daban y el eco vacío que dejaban. Eso y uno que otro sollozo. Justo cuando creía que todo estaba bien, que fuera lo que fuera ya se había pasado, volvía a oí imposible ignorar al elefante en la habitación. Y pronto ya no pudo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Eh?

-Estás llorandó ¿Qué sucede?

-No... No sé de qué me...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Subaru estiró el brazo y le enjugó una lágrima a medio camino.

-¿Y bien?

Salomé bajó la mirada. Y dejó que más y más lágrimas cayeran hasta el suelo.

-...No puedo más...

Subaru no sabía qué decir. La sirvienta seguía llorando en silencio, como si eso debiera seguir siendo un secreto, ahora entre ellos dos. Quizá era mejor guardar silencio. Si no sabía que decir, al menos la acompañaría.

-¿Sabe?- Dijo ella, por fin dejando de llorar -Le mentí. No es precisamente insomnio por lo que no he podido dormir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado?- El chico no estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué podría hacer llorar a una mujer así. Pero ella necesitaba hablarlo, ahora lo sabía.

-Es el joven Laito. Cada vez que lo veo, él se me hacerca con intenciones de...

-Ah, si. Así es el. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-¡Pero cada maldita vez!- Gritó, y se soltó en llanto de nuevo. Subaru no supo que hacer, así que sólo la dejó ser, hasta que se calmó un poco. -Ya no lo soporto...

-Vale, pero no es como si no pudieras quitártelo de encima.

Salomé no dijo nada. Era cierto, físicamente era fuerte, y podá librarse de él sin problemas. Fisicamente, si, pero mentalmente... El seguía ahí, y se le pegaba cada vez más. Con cada ataque la hacía sentir más y más vulnerable. Cada vez le arrancaba mas. Cada vez mas impura, mas sucia. Y con él, volvía ese monstruo de la media noche. Su secreto oscuro. Y ya no podía mas.

Y luego, estaba ese chico frente a ella. El joven Subaru. Ese joven, él era especial.

-Es que... No es sólo eso- Salió de su boca. Hacía años que no hablaba con tanta inseguridad.

Y fue así como Subaru se convirtio en la primer alma con la que compartió _Lo_ _desagradable_.

* * *

-...Carajo...

-Heh.

-Lo siento.

-No se preocupe. Es más ¡Bien dicho!

-Y... ¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?

-¿Pues a quién quiere que se lo diga?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero estarás de acuerdo en que tienes que hacer algo. Esto no se puede quedar así

-Ya ha oído la historia. No hay nada qué hacerle.

-Pero...

-No se preocupe, joven. Estaré bien.- Dijo, con una sonrisa renovada.

Pero el chico no podía dejar su cara de preocupación. La había visto quebrarse ya una vez.

-Vale. Puede que ahora no haya estado tan bien. Puede que vuelva a decaer de vez en cuando. Puede, incluso, que vuelva a verme así. Pero va y viene. Sé que estaré bien.

Subaru suspiró, resignado.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Ya lo verá. Sólo tengo que quitarme de encima al jóven Laito y...

-¿Y por qué no hablas con Reiji?

-¿Disculpe?

-Creo que se llevan muy bien ¿Por qué no hablas con él del asunto?

\- Oh, no confunda las cosas. Me parece una persona sumamente agradable y admito que es bastante atractivo, pero no hay nada entre nosotros.

¿De dónde rayos salió todo eso? Si dijo que se llevaban bien, porque era obvio que se caían bien, y eran iguales. Pero él nunca dijo nada de que hubiera "algo entre ellos" ¿Por qué carajos había dicho ella todo eso? No tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando. No tenía ningún sentido. Era casi como si...

-Oh... Oh, vaya.

-¿Y Ahora que?

-Te gusta.

-¿Pero... Qué?!

-Sí que te gusta. Por eso no quieres hablar con él ¿Verdad? Te dá pena contarle.

-No juegue con eso. Y no me crea tan tonta como para ir y enamorarme de mi señorito.

-Aja. Si. Pero es verdad, y no puedes negarlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted no entiende razones!

Y se fué sin más

* * *

No entendía muy ben por qué estaba enojada. Eso no le gustaba. Desde que llegó a esa casa no entendía muchas cosas. Fué ahí para encontrar a alguien, y ahora resulta que se iba a perder a sí misma.

Necesitaba estar sola. Eso era seguro. Se retiró al cuarto de la señorita, a darse un baño.

Pero justo cuando llegó al pié de las escaleras, Salomé oyó un ruido extraño, proveniente de arriba. Volteó a ver, pero gracias a la distancia y a las luces apagadas y ventanas cerradas, no pudo distinguir mucho, sólo que dos hombres, uno bastante más alto que el otro, salían de la habitación del Jóven Laito, la más cercana a las escaleras. De pronto, el más alto se precipitó escaleras abajo, el otro lo siguió unos segundos después. Salomé apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse en el pequeño gabinete bajo la escalera.

Desde su escondite, sólo podía ver a las dos figuras desde atrás. Al más bajito no tuvo problemas en identificarlo como el joven Laito, por su cabellera castaña y un destello verde de sus ojos en la oscuridad. Pero al alto, al que salió casi corriendo de su habitación, nunca pudo verle el rostro, sólo podía ver que llevaba la camisa sólo por encima, y que comenzó a abotonarsela hasta que llegó a la planta baja.

"¡Espera, Jarimu-kun!" Alcanzó a oír que susurraba el jóven Laito, al tiempo que tomaba al alto del brazo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. Conque un joven desconocido salía corriendo del cuarto del joven Laito, medio vestido y a mitad de la mañana (obviamente, el equivalente vampírico a la mitad de la noche). Y encima resultaba que era el famoso Jarimu-kun que tanto mencionaba. Esto no se veía nada bien.

Correción ¡Esto se veía demasiado bien! Quizá no tendría que molestar al joven amo despues de todo. Un detallito así podría ser suficiente para "convencer" a ese chico indecente de que la dejara en paz ¿A cuántos niveles lo destruirá que se supiera esto?

En ese momento, se oyo un ruido proveniente del gimnasio. Subaru estaba apunto de salir, y si Salomé lo oyó, seguro el vampro también. Volteó a ver, y alcanzó a dstinguir al misterioso Jarimu-kun robándole un rápido beso de despedida al jóven Laito, y partiendo hacia la noche. En total, todo duró unos cinco segundos.

Contrario a cualquier instinto de conservación, Salomé salió de su escondite. Pero estaba segura. Lo tenía por fín.

-¡Joven Laito!- Exlamó la sirvienta, asegurándose de que su sopresa se oyera de lo mas fingida- ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?

-Vale, no podía dormir.

-Ya veo. Pero supongo que después de semejante despedida podrá usted dormir muy bien ¿O me equivoco?

Su cara. Esa cara de confusión total del vampiro, era algo delicioso y muy placentero. Después de tantos problemas y ascos que le había hecho pasar, y por fín lo tenía acorralado. Claro, se había conseguido defender muy bien por la fuerza, pero como le había advertido el jóven amo, todo le importaba tan poco que aunque ganara cada batalla, la guerra seguía siendo de él. Pero había algo que de verdad le importaba. Su reputación. Y por fín había encontrado algo para arruinarla por completo. Lo tenía en sus manos, y él lo sabía. Su cara lo delataba. Disfrutó de ese rostro cada instante que duró.

Y en total, lo disfruto un instante, porque de inmediato su rostro volvió a tener la misma mirada libidinosa de siempre.

-Oh, Salomé. Podemos seguir hablando, pero no estés tan segura de quién sacará la mecha corta en todo esto ¿Vale?- Y se desvaneció.

Ahora era ella la que mostraba una cara de confusión total.

* * *

**Ahhhh siiii. Puede que haya Yaoi en la historia. Advertencia para lo que sigue, y asi :P**

**~Matta nee (tilde-chan volvioooo)**


	8. Capítulo 7: Karlheinz-Reiji

**Oh siiiii. Ya es marteeeeesss BD Día del capítulo 7. Creo que este capítulo es de los larguitos :3 Bueno, aquí está.**

**Pero antes**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**skarlett northman: Pronto lo sabraaaaaasss. Como en uno o dos capítulos, creo. Lo sabraaaaaasss. Disfruta el capítulo ;) **

**Kumori Seki: KYAAAAAAAAA! x333 Niña te extrañabaaaaaa. Siiiii, todavía le gusta la historia :') Paciencia, paciencia, prometo que pondré mas de esos dos ;) (pero en este todavía no) hehehe se me hace que te das una idea de la mitad de las cosas. Y siiii, hace que quiera ser pirata (?) bno es bueno volver a oír de ti, y ojalá te guste el capítulo.**

**Ora sí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Karlheinz - Reiji**

**o**

**Cada quien busca lo que quiere.**

* * *

_**Barvikha hotel &amp; spa (Moscú, Rusia) **_

_**Martes, 18 de Junio **_

_**3:37 a.m.** _

Cualquiera que hubiera leído ese informe, se habría aliviado de leer que todo iba tan bien. La sirvienta se estaba adaptando de maravilla y haciendo un excelente trabajo, la niña no había vuelto a ser atacada desde que ella llegó, se estaba llevando mas que bien con dos de sus hijos, e incluso ella y su segundo hijo habían recabado datos muy útiles sobre la recuperación de Ayato. Al parecer, todo era paz y tranquilidad en casa.

Karlheinz estaba en un viaje de negocios, y a la vez camino a una visita familiar. La verdad, se encontraba de paso en ese hotel, pues al día siguiente debía estar en Siberia para una cita con uno de sus suegros.

Pero esa noche se encontraba en la mejor suite de uno de sus hoteles favoritos en todo el mundo, en una cómoda pijama, bien fresquito con el aire acondicionado del cuarto. Acababa de regresar del fabuloso spa del hotel, no sin antes hacer una paradita al bar y pedir una bebida preparada. Y ahora tenía dicha bebida en una mano, y en la otra, un informe bien detallado de las vidas de sus hijos biológicos durante esa semana.

Karlheinz estaba molesto.

Porque Karlheinz no era cualquiera.

En lo que a él respectaba, Salomé se estaba llevando demasiado bien con esos dos. En menos de una semana había conseguido domar a, y casi hasta entablar amistad con, el salvaje y huraño Subaru; además de conseguir el favor del estricto Reiji. De estos dos, era mas impresionante lo que logró con el primero, pero le preocupaba mas el segundo. Subaru sería un escandaloso, pero seguía siendo un niño necio. Reiji también podía ser bastante infantil a ratos y estaba tan falto de afecto como cualquiera de sus hijos, pero por otro lado, ya era un hombre mayor de edad, y manejaba toda la casa y parte de los negocios del propio padre. En las manos correctas era el arma perfecta.

Aún abstorto en la carta, dió un trago al ruso blanco que traía en la otra mano. El asco fué inmediato, ya estaba rebajado por el hielo derretido. Volcó el vaso sobre el inodoro y jaló la palanca. Ni siquiera era muy adepto a los tragos dulces, sólo lo pidió por molestar al bartender con un mal chiste.

Saliendo del baño, una idea interesante comenzó a germinar en su mente. Y en cuestion de segundos, esa idea evolucionó en una divertida intriga para arreglar el problema. Y a ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes; siempre es mejor cortar las malas hierbas de raíz antes de que hechen semillas.

Primero, hacer una llamada.

* * *

-¿Diga?

-Reiji, querido hijo ¿Cómo estás?

-Tratando de dormir. Por favor, habla rápido.

-Sólo quería saber si te interesaba venir a hacerme compañía, hijo ¿Qué dices? Unos tragos y buena plática nocturna.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es aquí? No voy a dejar todo a medias para buscarte en...

-Moscú.

-Oh, por todos los... No. Gracias.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque sería una oportunidad perfecta para hablar el patrocinio de tus últimos exp...

* * *

El muchacho se apareció frente a él

-Deja se darle vueltas al asunto, por favor ¿Qué hago aquí realmente? Y sé que no vamos a hablar de patrocinio.

-No seas así ¡Aprovéchame mientras me tienes! No sabemos cuantos años le queden en este mundo a tu anciano padre...

-Considerando que tienes más de 2000 y apenas estás entrando en la mediana edad, yo no me preocuparía por eso. Repito; sin rodeos, por favor.

-Tú nunca me vas a hablar mas que de negocios ¿Verdad?

El padre descartó la carta en un cajón del tocador y se dirigió a los sillones.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Un brillante relato erótico de bestialismo y cropofagia! ¿Te va esto?

-No.

-¿Enserio? Porque he leído que estas cosas son excelentes vínculos padre/hijo...

-POR. QUE. ESTOY. AQUÍ.

-Pues para hablar de negocios. Ya que no hablas de otra cosa.

Por alguna razón, no podía creerle.

-¿Enserio? No me digas ¿Y qué deseas hablar?

-Es de lo más sencillo.- Le indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento en el sillón frente a el, esperó a que así lo hiciera y luego prosiguió -Consigue que Komori Yui te escoja a ti para beber de ella, y te declararé mi heredero oficial.

Reiji se quedó de una pieza. El heredero oficial ¿Sería cierto? ¿Por fín iba a desheredar al perezoso mimado inútil y él recibiría su justo lugar como el sucesor al imperio Sakamaki?

* * *

_**Mansión Sakamaki **_

_**Miércoles 19 de Junio **_

_**9:52 a.m.** _

¡Pero qué pesadilla! ¿Es que su padre no se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de horarios? Llamar a alguien en medio de su ciclo de sueño daba una imagen terrible de uno, sin mencionar que puede resultar terriblemente contraproducente a la hora de negociar ¿Rey de los vampiros? ¡Bah! Bien decían que el título no era mas que un chiste, aunque...

Todo el poder de Karlheinz, todo el imperio Sakamaki, era bastante real. Y eso sí que le interesaba. Pero ¡Maldición! Maldito ese hombre y sus impulsos infantiles. Ahora resulta que, si quería conseguir todo eso, tenía que convencer a una niña humana, llorona, mimada y remilgada; de que le entregara su sangre y el resto de su vida sólo a él.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, con la puerta abierta y la vista perdida hacia la puerta de la habitación de enfrente. Estaba molido ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Como si el universo quisiera echarle una mano, la puerta que había estado viendo sin ver se abrió de golpe, y un chico a medio vestir salió de ahí. El chico también lo vio, y se paralizó por un momento; pero reaccionó en un segundo y se disparó escaleras abajo, seguido de Laito, también a medio vestir. El extraño era ajeno a esa casa; y sin embargo,su rostro se le hacía muy familiar...

Pero esos ojos...

-¡Jarimu-kun, espera!- Oyó desde abajo.

Jarimu-kun... Jarimu... ¡Jarimu! ¡Claro! Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, probablemente se habría dado cuenta apenas lo vió. Ni siquiera se explicaba cómo no se dio cuenta todas esas veces que le oía a Laito decir su nombre ¡Ese chico, todo este tiempo había sido el famoso Jarimu, el sirviente de la casa Mukami!

Ese chico, era Jarimu-kun.

Y ahora sería su as bajo la manga. Pues sabía de alguien que haría lo que fuera por información así.

* * *

_**10:07 am (en otra parte de la mansión)** _

La sirvienta estaba demasiado confundida

_"Oh, Salomé. Podemos seguir hablando de esto, pero no estés tan segura de quién sacará la mecha corta de todo esto ¿Vale?"_

Tenía que estar alardeando. No había manera de que ella pudiera salir afectada con la situación. Y definitivamente, no más que él. Pero sus palabras no la dejaban en paz ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué podía meterse así bajo su piel? ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo? ¡Cuánto más sencilla sería su vida si no hubiera un Sakamaki Laito!

**POOM**

Había chocado con algo. No, con alguien. Con... ¿El jóven Subaru?

-Ho... Hola.

-Buenas noches, joven...

-Disculpa... No te ví y...

-No se disculpe. Fuí yo la que no vió por donde iba...

-Y... También... Disculpame por... Bueno, ya sabes...

-¿Qué cosa, joven?

-Bueno... Disculpa lo que te dije. Lo de Reiji y...

Y entonces lo recordó. Su berrinche de hacía media hora. En todas sus vivencias, Salomé nunca había sentido el rostro tan caliente. De pronto sentía que no podía ver al joven a los ojos ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Fué un juego de lo más tonto, y nada más ¿Por qué había perdido así la compostura?

-No... De nuevo, perdóneme usted a mí. Fuí infantil e imprudente.

-¡Oh, basta! ¡Los dos hemos sido unos críos! ¿Ya?- Exclamó el muchacho, irritado como siempre.

Si, el era el de siempre, y ella tambien. Todo era como siempre ¿Por qué no? Nada había cambiado.

-Heh, vale.- Dicho esto, lanzó un largo suspiro. Definitivamente, todo era normal.

-Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto, joven.

-¿Te dijo que venías a trabajar para seis vampiros cuando te contrató?

-¿Habla de su padre? Si, sí me lo dijo.

-Pero habiendo vivido lo que viviste ¿Por qué aceptaste?

-Creo que no estamos viendo las cosas desde el mismo punto, joven. Este trabajo, y su padre, son la razón por la que pude salir de ese tormento. Vampiros o no, estar aquí es una bendición para mí. Además, yo ya tengo un pasado tormentoso, realmente no tengo mucho que perder.

Algo en esa respuesta no convencía del todo al vampiro. No que no le creyera, más bien estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

-Bueno, pero ¿Por qué te quedaste? Lo que él quería era gastarnos esa broma y ya. Si hubieras intentado huir, dudo que te hubiera perseguido.

Bueno, claro que la habría perseguido. Todavía tenía que hacer las veces de su espía. Pero ella tenía sus razones personales.

-Es que... Vine a buscar a alguien.

-¿Eh?

-Tengo un hermanito ¿Sabe? Su padre me dijo que podría encontrarlo aquí.

-¡Eh! Entonces me mentiste. Sí tenías a alguien a quién pedir ayuda.

-No, joven. Se lo dije, fuí separada de toda mi familia. Eso fue lo que desató _Lo desagradable._

-¿Lo desagradable?

Ah, cierto, nunca lo había llamado así en voz alta.

-Es así como llamo a todo eso que le conté. Ayuda a no pensar tanto en todo eso.

-Si, eso lo sé.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ah, mierda.

Bueno, si ella le había abierto su alma, supuso que él también podía sacar sus trapitos al sol.

-Mi madre... también sufrió mucho... Y a veces llama por nombres a quien la hizo sufrir.

-No me diga ¿Qué sucedió?

Subaru dudó un momento antes de seguir. A veces la manera tan refinadita para hablar que usaba Salomé le hacía sentir que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero al verla a los ojos, lo notaba. Empatía. La expresión de un alma que ha sufrido y sabe comprender el dolor. Un alma que no juzga ni quiere ser juzgada.

El chico frío y violento, tambien se abrió.

* * *

-Joven... Subaru...

Subaru tenía el rostro empapado. No sabía cuándo comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas, y no dejaban de salir.

-Pues ¡Ya lo ves! Todos sufrimos algo en esta puta vida.-Dijo el chico, con una sonrisa forzada -A mí mi propia madre me odia, y a...- Salomé no lo dejó seguir. Lo atrapó entre sus brazos, y lo apretó fuerte. -¡Oye...!

-Una madre no odia a sus hijos, joven. Y no toda la que da a luz es madre ¿Entiende?

La verdad, Subaru no quería entenderlo. Sonaba a una verdad dolorosa. Pero si sí era una verdad...

-Si he de creerte, tu tienes que escucharme a mí- Dijo, y se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. Porque esto se lo tenía que grabar en la cabeza. -Tu pasado no te define, y mientras queda vida, todo puede pasar.

Salomé estaba sin palabras. Ese chico hablaba con una sabiduría y seguridad mayores a sus años. Vampiro o humano.

-Lo sé. Nadie tiene su destino perfectamente escrito. Ni usted, ni yo, ni la señorita, ni su madre...

-No te adelantes. De mi madre ya sé que nunca se recuperará.

-¿Y... Si le dijera que yo se una manera de curarla, sin importar la afección?- No estaba segura si debería hablar con el jóven Subaru de esto, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Podía verlo en la mirada del chico, le había dado una esperanza.

¡Bah! Ya los dos se habían dicho demasiado esa mañana ¿Qué mas daba?

-Joven, dígame... ¿Cree en la magia?

* * *

**Todos tienen sus metas y sus vías para conseguirlas.**

**¿Qué planea realmente Karleinz? ¿Qué planea Reiji con el misterioso amante de Laito? ¿Quién es realmente ese Jarimu-Kun? ¿Llegará Salomé a encontrar alguna vez a su hermano? ¿Será que realmente puede curar a Crista? y Súbaru ¿De cuándo acá le agarra confianza a la gente tan rápido? ****¿Laito es heterosexual? ¿Homosexual ¿Bisexual? ¿Asexual? ¿Arañitassexual? ¿Y a dónde rayos se metió Yui?**

**No se perdan el capítulo 8 de Salomé, el viernes :3**

**~Matta nee.**


	9. Capítulo 8: Subaru(2)

**Holaaaa**

**Perdón. Otra vez bien tarde. he estado teniendo problemas de nuevo. Y es facil perder la motivación para escribir cuando las cosas andan mal...**

**Bueno, perdón. Sin excusas.**

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

**SofiAlex: Holaaaaa :) te extrañaba hahaha. Se siente bien ver nicks conocidos. Ya te he respondido por PM, pero por si alguien todavía tiene dudas, lo pongo aquí. Salomé tiene 19 años, y no estoy segura de cuándo despertará el cabeza de menstruación; pero una cosa si te digo, su papel en esta historia no va a ser el de un héroe. Gracias por leerme hasta ahora. Ojalá oiga de tí mas seguido :)**

**skarllet northman: Hehehehe, "_demonio"_ manipulador... Curioso que lo digas de el, cuando... Bueno, hehehe, dejemos esas cosas por el momento. Ahora a la historia. Muchas gracias por leerme, ojalá tmb siga oyendo de ti.**

**Gracias a los que no se han olvidado de esta historia. Y bienvenidas las nuevas :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**Subaru (2)**

**o**

**Verdades dolorosas**

* * *

Salomé no pudo dormir mas que un par de horas ese día. Y ese fue, ciertamente, el menor de sus problemas.

Para empezar, esa conversación, aunque iba excelente, no pudo terminar peor.

* * *

_-¿Y... Si le dijera que yo se una manera de curarla?_

_No estaba segura si debiera hablar con el joven Subaru de esto, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Podía verlo en la mirada del chico, le había dado una esperanza._

_¡Bah! Ya los dos se habían dicho demasiado esa mañana ¿Qué mas daba?_

_-Joven, dígame... ¿Cree en la magia?_

* * *

...

...

...

-Es... Es una broma...

-Es en serio.

Subaru se quedó en silencio, dudoso y algo irritado, estudiando la expresión de la sirvienta por pistas. Tal vez le estaba hablando de alguna manera críptica, o insinuaciones o algo así. Quizá no entendió lo que dijo, o hasta pudo alucinarlo todo. Estaba ya muy entrada la mañana, y la falta de sueño le juega trucos a todos.

Pero no. Su mirada era firme y segura. O ella había perdido el juicio, o para allá se dirjía él. Pero Salomé hablaba en serio.

-No.- Gruñó el vampiro.

-¿Disculpe?

-Dije que no. No vas a hacer esto... ¡Simplemente no! Te hablé de todo esto porque tu también confiaste en mí, y porque me agradas, pero eso no significa que te dejaré jugarme el dedo en la boca así. No se si sólo sea una broma estúpida o si piensas sacar algo de esto, pero hasta aquí. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Vamos a salir del gimnasio y caminaremos directamente hacia nuestros cuartos, vamos a dormir todo lo que queda del día y seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Y nadie va a volver a hablar de...

Salomé le quitó la vista de encima, y lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Tenía la más vaga esperanza de que creyera sólo en mi palabra. Pero es cierto, es mucho pedir que me crea algo así sin pruebas. Siendo así, sígame por favor.- Dijo, poniéndose de pié y caminando hacia la puerta. -Vayamos al bosque.

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! ¡¿En serio pretendes seguir con esta locura?!

Salomé se paró en seco y volvió a verlo a los ojos. Se veía cansada y un poquito molesta.

-Joven, en lo que a usted concierne, puede que tenga razón; puede que sólo quiera jugarle una broma muy inapropiada, o puede que haya perdido el juicio por completo; o puede ser que, sólo quizá, haya algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a su madre. Pero de momento, sólo le estoy pidiendo un paseo por el bosque. No tiene nada que perder ¿O si?

Pues sí. De hecho sí tenía bastante qué perder. Podía, por ejemplo, estar perdiendo el tiempo en esta tontería. O quizá podía perder su vida, yéndose al grandísimo bosque de la mansión, a solas con esa asesina experta.

Y sin embargo ahí iba, maldita sea. Caminando tras la sirvienta hacia el jodido bosque.

* * *

-Bien, hemos llegado.- Dijo ella, acercándose para quitarle la venda de los ojos. Se la había sacado de la maleta (que había pasado a recoger del cuarto de la humana) al salir del jardín de rosas, se la puso y después caminaron unos buenos veinte minutos. Estaba perdido desde los primeros cinco, pero la sirvienta aparentemente quería estar segura. Los dos estaban enloqueciendo por la falta de sueño. Ella con su obsesión y él por seguirle el juego.

Cuando le quitó la venda, estaban en una parte tan espesa del bosque que la luz del sol no traspasaba las copas de los árboles, al lado de un arroyo que él ni siquiera conocía. Pero lo que de verdad le llamó la atención, fueron las ropas árabes de la sirvienta. Eran iguales a los trajes vistosos que las chicas usaban en las películas, y del rojo más vivo que había visto.

-¿Cuándo... te cambiaste?

-Justo antes de quitarle la venda, joven ¿le gusta?

-Si que te has tomado esto enserio... Y me supongo que hay mas ¿Verdad?

La sirvienta le lanzó su famosa sonrisa enigmática.

-Dé unos pasos atrás, por favor.

Subaru obedeció sin chistar. Quizá era otro efecto de la falta de sueño, pero el mal humor se había ido, y había dado paso a nuevos ánimos y una extraña curiosidad. Esa zona del bosque se sentía bastante... Etérea.

La sirvienta sacó un gran libro forrado en piel roja de la maleta, y lo recargó al pié del arbol más grande a la vista, que estaba justo frente a ellos. Después se arrodilló frente al libro, puso la mano derecha, abierta, sobre el disco de la portada. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de hablar...

-غاية الحكيم افتح يا (iftah yā, Ghāyat al-Ḥakīm!)

Acto seguido, la tapa del libro se abrió como si hubiera sido accionada con resorte. Una ráfaga de viento cálido sopló a toda potencia, y las hojas del libro empezaron a girar y girar. Y mientras el viento las iba pasando, Subaru pudo ver cómo esas hojas, antes vacías, iban llenándose de palabras y dibujos incomprensibles.

"Ok... Eso es interesante" Pensó el chico.

El libro se paró de golpe en una de las páginas de en medio, el viento también cedió bastante, pero no del todo; no supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ese viento se sentía sobrenatural. Salomé lo miró sobre el hombro. Y le sonrió ¿Le habría leído la mente?... No... Era humana... Quién sabe qué rayos estaba pasando ahí, pero no podía...

حرم ظهر (zahar, haram!)

Apenas dijo esto, los símbolos de las páginas que mostraba el libro, así como mas símbolos similares grabados en el tronco del gran árbol (que el vampiro no había notado hasta ahora) comenzaron a brillar en dorado; y una docena de árboles tras el gran árbol desaparecieron, descubriendo un hermoso claro.

Subaru seguía a unos pasos del claro, donde estaba cuando todo esto comenzó. No podía moverse. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ver. Miraba el claro, luego a Salomé, luego al libro, y luego otra vez al claro.

-E... Esto...

-Supongo que he dado suficientes pruebas.

El vampiro volteó a ver a la sirvienta de nuevo.

-Supones bien.

Subaru estaba maravillado. En todos sus años viviendo en esa casa no se había encontrado nunca con ese bonito claro que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Y ahora ahí estaba, hermoso y brillando con luz cálida. No se hizo del rogar para entrar...

-Oh, no le recomendaría entrar ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo complicado. Asuntos políticos... Y familiares... Y de especie... Y de historia... Y de energía... El punto es que este claro es haram, es terreno sagrado, y es peligroso que los vampiros entre ahí. Podrían lastimarse seriamente.

Subaru volteó a verla, incrédulo, luego al terreno, y otra vez a ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sólo por entrar?

-Así es. Se quemaría o saldría disparado hacia afuera, si no me equivoco. Como si el terreno tuviese un campo de energía.

-Vale. Gracias por presumirme este lugar tan bonito al que nisiquiera puedo entrar.

Salomé no pudo contener una risita. El chico no podía ser más transparente. Era extraño; al igual que ella, había pasado por cosas que nadie debería pasar; y aún así, podía creer tan fácilmente en cosas como la magia. La mayoría de la gente se inventaría alguna explicación burda, o olvidarían el tema por completo, y este chico no había necesitado ni una hora para creer a sus ojos. Aunque no lo admitiría ni por su vida, Subaru seguía siendo inocente y bueno... Ciertamente, era perfecto.

Y hablando de eso... Ese parecía un buen momento para traer a la luz ese asuntito para lo que era tan perfecto...

-Y... ¿Crees que podrás...? Ya sabes...

-No dudo de mis habilidades, y ciertamente su madre se oye como una candidata viable, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero primero hay un par de cosas que quiero hablar con usted.- Bajó la mirada. Estaba muerta de nervios por dentro. Ahora era el momento, todo o nada. -Yo también tengo algo qué pedirle, joven Subaru. Ayúdeme y yo lo ayudaré.

-Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Respiró hondo. Volvió a levantar la vista.

-Necesito que sea el escogido por la señorita.

* * *

-¿Que...¡¿QUE?!

-No se niegue, por favor. No es por mí, es ella quien lo necesita.

-¿Y por qué necesita que sea yo? Igual se va a morir ¿Que diferencia hay?

-Precisamente. Por que no quiero que muera, no puede ser ninguno de sus hermanos. El joven Shuu no levantaría un dedo por ella. El joven Laito es demasiado... Pasional. El joven Ayato es un abusivo y un egoísta. El joven Kanato es demasiado inestable; y lamentablemente, a pesar de todas sus cualidades, sospecho que es el mismo caso con el joven amo. Mas que una ayuda, cualquiera sería un peligro inevitable para ella. Usted es el único que tiene potencial , y que se preocupa por ella.

Debió saberlo, maldita sea. No se puede confiar en los humanos.

-...¿Desde cuándo?...

\- ¿Disculpe?

-¡¿Desde cuando has estado planeando todo esto?! ¡¿Desde que me conociste?! ¡¿Desde que me viste?! ¡¿Desde que te conté mis problemas?!

Salomé se quedó estática. Era un chico listo. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

-Desde que lo vi. Cuando salió a reclamarme en medio de la sala.

-Lo sabía. Por eso pediste este castigo para mí ¿Verdad? Para poder acercarte a mí. Y esas pláticas. Tu vida pasada, tus problemas con Laito... Sólo mas mentiras para manipularme. Porque yo era el único idiota que iba a hacerte caso ¿Verdad? Sólo un chico idiota...

-¡Espere! ¡Eso no...

-¿Qué rayos le dijiste a Reiji para convencerlo del castigo? ¿Acaso lo embrujaste con tu librito de letras brillantes y tus palabras raras?

-¡No! Yo no...

-No, claro que no. Ya sé lo que hiciste. Seguramente te lo llevaste a su cuarto, te le acercaste con esa bonita ropa, le bajaste los pantalones, te pusiste de rodillas y...

El golpe rápido de la bofetada se oyó tan fuerte que seguiría resonando en los oídos del vampiro por mucho tiempo. Ahora estaba en el suelo, con la mejilla adolorida. Incluso sentía dos pequeños hilitos de sangre que comenzaban a bajar.

Se levantó. Su cuerpo mirando a la distancia, pero viéndola sobre el hombro.

-De verdad te creí ¿Sabes? Quizá si hubieras sido mejor... No sé... Quizá mas discreta... Pude haber sido tu perfecto idiota.

Se desvaneció. No asistió al siguiente entrenamiento, a pesar de lo que le dijera el joven amo. Probablemente lo había perdido.

* * *

Pero volviendo a esa noche...

Era hora de limpiar la habitación de la señorita, mientras ella estaba en sus clases nocturnas, con el resto de los hermanos. No tenía más obligaciones que protegerla y atenderla. Mientras estuviera en la escuela, no tenía otra cosa qué hacer; y era un trabajo muy sencillo, pues era una chica responsable, y limpiaba por su cuenta. Pero Salomé estaba completamente agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Ni hablar, nada mejor que el trabajo para olvidar las penas. Ese era su mantra. La había salvado de enloquecer con Lo desagradable, y había estado con ella el resto de su vida. Y ahora, a barrer y aspirar la alfombra, recoger el escritorio, sacar la ropa sucia, ordenar el armario...

Faltaban las bragas de conejitos.

Maldito joven Laito.

No necesitaba eso. Enserio que no. Tener que ir hasta el cuarto de ese jovencito tan... ¡AAAAARRRGGGHHH! Y encima habría que poner la habitación entera de cabeza, pues el chico tenía los lugares más ingeniosos para esconder sus pequeños trofeos. Probablemente lo hacía sólo para jugar con la sirvienta, ese pervertido ¡Honestamente! Tener que hacer todo esto sólo para recuperar la ropa interior de la señorita...

Pero, como dicen, nada pudo prepararla para lo que vería en esa habitación.

* * *

Aparentemente el joven Laito había faltado a la escuela. Y ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Con nada mas que una delgada sábana cubriendo su desnudez. Pero ese no era el problema. A la sirvienta no podía importarle menos lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese joven con su educación. No, ese no era el problema, ciertamente.

-Oh ¡Buenos días, Sa-lo-mé!- Dijo el chico, en un tono adormilado. Zafándose de los brazos de un chico al que reconoció como Jarimu-kun, y despertándolo.

Apenas la notó, el larguirucho muchacho entró en pánico y se quedó viéndola. El misterioso Jarimu-kun... Quien ya no era ningún misterio. ¿Pero cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

...El cabello lila...

...La piel tostada...

...Los ojos plateados...

"Jarimu" no era sino la pronunciación japonesa del nombre "Haleem"

Ese chico, el misterioso Jarimu-kun. No era otro mas que Haleem Anam al Ankabūt bin Izhtarr al Sahmeedi.

Su hermanito.

* * *

**Pero qué mañana tan activa en la mansión Sakamaki :B**

**~Matta nee.**


	10. Capítulo 9:Reflexión

**AAAAAAAAAA Volviiiiii. Y ahora sí ya se han calmado las cosas por acá. Así que, por lo pronto, volveremos al horario de martes, viernes y domingos (bueno, menos ayer, que no pude). **

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

**SofiAlex15: Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto U.U Yaaaa ya salió nuevo capitulo. Ojalá que lo disfrutes, y de nuevo, gracias por leerme hasta ahora.**

**KumoriSeki: Así es, Jarimu = Haleem. Aaaaa y yo que tenía cosilla que fuera a ser demasiado obvio el nombre haha. Y pues aquí hay mas de todo estoooo haha. Noooo no te enojes con Subaru, ya sabes como es de melodramatico, pero es bueno :3**

**skarllet northman: Asi es ;) hehehhe la verdad con Laito cerca ¿Quien queda limpio?**

**Y ahora... vamos a hacerlas esperar más con una recapitulación cronológica de la fic. Porque siento que hace falta, hasta yo me estoy revolviendo con los días. Y porque el capítulo me ha quedado la mitad de corto.**

**El jueves 13 **Salomé llega a la mansión, acompañada de Karlheinz. Salomé pelea contra Ayato para proteger a Yui, y lo deja en K.O. Después recoge la sala (con magia). Luego pasa con Reiji para que le tome los datos. Por último, desempaca en la habitación de Yui, y platican de varias cosas.

**El viernes 14 **Subaru va a visitar a su madre a la torre; la visita sale mal, como siempre. Camino de regreso, se encuentra a Yui llorando en el jardín, después de sufrir un ataque de Kanato. La toma en brazos, y la lleva a su habitación. Ahí, la regaña por ser tan descuidada, y después la abraza. Salomé los descubre, pero no dice nada.

**El sábado 15, **Laito no deja de hablar de su nuevo amigo, tanto es así que Subaru comienza a dudar de las inclinaciones sexuales de su medio hermano. No se sabe dónde estén Salomé ni Yui, pero Subaru se siente acechado.

**El domingo 16, **Subaru se topa con Yui en la cocina. Accede a esconderla de Laito y Kanato a cambio de su postre. Se escunden en su ataúd, pero este le queda muy pequeño. Y para hacer las cosas mas divertidas, Salomé los atrapa en esta situación tan incómoda.

**El lunes 17, **Subaru llega algo cabreadín del colegio por sus calificaciones. Se desquita con una pared de la sala, asustando sin querer a la sirvienta. Aparentemente, Salomé se molesta un poco por algo que el dice. Subaru teme represalias. Sus miedos se confirman esa noche, en la cena, cuando Reiji le dice que está castigado por un mes, como el asistente en combate de Salomé.

**Y ahora, el colosal martes 18, el bendito martes 18... ¡Media fic pasa en el martes 18! Ok... A ver que tanto puedo resumirlo. El colosal martes 18, versión comprimida.**

**El martes 18 **La primera noche de castigo de Subaru. Subaru vuelve al gimnasio por insomnio. Salomé ve a Laito y Jarimu-kun, e intenta chantajear a Laito sólo para que el maldito le voltee la tortilla. Karlheinz y sus tratos/manipulaciones con Reiji. Reiji llega a ver lo mismo que Salome. Subaru le cuenta a Salome de su madre. Salomé ofrece su magia para curar a su madre. Subaru no le cree y van al claro en el bosque. Salomé pide ayuda a Subaru, y él se da cuenta de que planeó eso desde el principio, se enoja y se va. Salomé descubre a Laito. Desnudo en su cama. Con Jarimu-Kun. Quien resulta ser Haleem.

**Y eso es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Reflexión**

**o**

**Puntos de vista**

Salió corriendo de la habitación, y fué a esconderse al baño mas cercano. No quería ser interrumpida.

No podía creer a sus ojos. Haleem, su querido hermano, desnudo y en la cama con otro hombre. Y no cualquier hombre. Si tenía que ser ese asqueroso pervertido. El condenado señorito Laito

* * *

Una mano le tapó la boca. Una mano fría y pálida, tan andrógina que le causaba asco; y a estas alturas, perfectamente familiar.

-Pero que rápido te fuiste. Ni siquiera pude saludarte como es debido.

-Usted... No tiene vergüenza!- Gruño ella, aventando la mano del vampiro con desdén. Bastante impropio de una sirvienta, se reprimiría despues, pero por ahora no podía importarle menos.

-No te pongas así ¡Y yo que venía a ofrecerte un trato!

-¿Un trato, joven? ¡No me haga reír!- Simuló retener una carcajada, mientras se levantaba. Se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes de salir, hizo una pausa. -¿Qué clase de tratos querría tener yo con usted?

-Adelante, si no te importa tu hermano...

Volvio a cerrar la puerta, y a sentarse a su lado, como una chica obediente. Odiándose mas y mas cada momento del proceso.

-Eso... Así... ¿Ya lo ves? No vale la pena llevarme la contra.- Luego se acercó a ella. La rodeó tiernamente con los brazos, y le susurró: -Siempre seré quien saque más provecho de todo.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba sus bajezas, su falta de moral, su desinhibición, su lujuria, sus perversiones, su falta de respeto por espacios personales. Y ahora odiaba mas que nada, el hecho de que tuviera razón.

Ahora entendía lo que le dijo el día anterior, eso de "quién sacaría la mecha corta". Ese asqueroso probablemente sabía muy bien con quién se estaba revolcando, y con sólo verla habría tenido suficiente para hacer conexiones. Y claro que no hubiera tenido dificultades para conseguir la ficha técnica que el joven amo le había hecho; ficha en la que podía confirmar sus apellidos, por si hiciera falta. Siempre tuvo las de ganar, esa maldita víbora supo todo el tiempo lo que hacía.

-No me haga perder mi tiempo. A diferencia de usted, yo no he dormido en todo el día, y todavía me queda bastante trabajo.

-¿No has dormido nada? ¡Pobrecilla! Ha de ser que la cama de la perra es demasiado blanda. ¿Por qué no pasas el día siguiente en mi cama? Ya veras que la mía es bastante firme.

-Muchas gracias, joven. Pero no quiero ponerme donde han estado tantas...

-Pero si no me motivas con tu compañía ¿Cómo se supone que siga trayendo a la casa a tu molesto hermano?

-¿Qué insinúa?- _¿_"_Molesto_"_? _Pesó ¿Habrá oído bien?

-Lo que oyes, querida. No podría ser más simple de entender.- Se le abalanzó encima, Salomé quedó presa del pánico y asco, como tantas veces. -Sé mia, o mando a volar a Jarimu-kun.

El maldito señorito Laito. Siempre un paso adelante.

Hasta ahora.

-Joven, usted no tiene idea de cómo tratar conmigo.-Dijo. Acto seguido, le metió un rodillazo en la entrepierna. En cuanto el vampiro fué presa del dolor, Salomé se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, con un aura de paz perfecta. Pero echando chispas por dentro.

Quizá cualquier otro diría que sus acciones eran egoístas. Pero nadie conocía a Salomé. Ella quería a su hermano, más que a nada. Por eso precisamente estaba más que deseosa de que ese amorío terminara.

¿De dónde rayos pudo haber sacado ese perturbado joven que a ella le interesaba que el permaneciera cerca de su hermano un segundo más?

Su querido hermanito, Haleem... ¡Por todos los cielos! Debían volver a Sahmeed algún día ¿Esque no le importaba lo que fuera a pensar su padre? ¿O lo que fueran a pensar de su padre, y de la familia, en el campamento? Bueno, con un poco de suerte esto sería sólo un capricho de adolescentes y nunca tendrían que enterarse en casa, pero y aquí ¿No le importaba que los descubrieran?

Y ese degenerado... Ni siquiera lo quería...

En fin. Dejaría que el señorito Laito se encargara de eso. Aunque, por su puesto, lo dejaría pensar que era un castigo para ella, por no ceder a sus deseos.

* * *

_**Extracto del diario de Subaru Sakamaki**_

_**Miércoles, 19 de junio.**_

El rostro del capataz tomó un nuevo tono de rojo hoy, cuando me reclamó por saltarme mi castigo de esa noche, y yo lo dejé hablando solo. No sé que piense, pero no voy a seguir con esto sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo que a ese gimnasio sólo voy a entrenarme como un perro guardián.

la sirvienta. Esa pantera traidora ¡Pero qué lógico es que se sienta atraída por Reiji, si son dos gotas de agua! Cuando descubrí lo que sentía, me preocupé por quien creí mi amiga. Ahora sé que ambos se merecen el uno al otro. Desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo que terminen juntos, atados el uno al otro, por toda la eternidad ¿Tan siquiera puedo creer en lo que me dijo?

"No es por mí. Es ella quien lo necesita"

¿Puedo confiar en eso? ¿En que, si bien iba a usarme, al menos sería para Yui?

* * *

_**Jueves, 20 de junio**_

Entre más lo pienso, más veo de lo que planeó Salomé. Y entre más veo, mas aborresco ese plan. Pero tambien empezo a tener dudas.

El uso de cuchillos mortales para hacerse vulnerable en nuestro primer combate, ese detalle que yo quise ver como un voto de confianza... Ya no sé si realmente haya sido del todo falso. Es decir, si, confesó haber planeado convertirme en el depredador para beneficio de Yui, pero ¿Acaso eso sigifica que todo fue parte de su plan?

Bueno, supongo que eso ya no importa. Me he auto-eliminado de la contienda.

Su siguiente opción lógica debe ser Shuu. Shuu no tiene problemas de control de la ira. Es cierto, pero tambien es cierto lo que dijo Salomé, Shuu "no levantaría un dedo por ella". Y no porque sea un completo desalmado. Sé que en el fondo todavía siente compasión. Pero se lo ha guardado todo por dentro, y por fuera está muerto en vida. Desde esa vez que volvió de esas escapadas infantiles, por última vez.

...¿Volverás, hermano?...

* * *

_**Viernes 21 de junio (sin concluir)**_

Debería volver a cambiar de pasatiempo, maldita sea.*

No sólo me entrenaba para perfeccionar mi manejo del cuchillo o mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En estos momentos es una idea molesta, pero me estaba dando algo que había necesitado toda mi vida. Me estaba salvando de mi mismo.

Me estaba dando un escape. Una fuga, a todo este fuego que me corroe por dentro. A mi demonio, mi "yo" malo. Esa parte de mi que mi madre siempre vió, y que odiaba. Que todos odian. Esa parte explosiva y violenta. Esa parte descontrolada. Esa parte que fué la que me llevó a caer en sus garras en primer lugar. Aunque, claro; incluso ese pequeño escape tambien fue para convertirme en el perfecto perro guardián. Pues ningún perro guardian que se respete morderia la mano del amo.

Aún así, quisiera volver.

¡Aaaaauuuughhhh! ¡Y todas las tonterías que le dije! ¡No puedo creer que realmente estuve a punto de acusarla de practicarle sexo oral a Reiji! ¿Como rayos voy a verla ahora a los ojos? ¿Y si me la topo-

* * *

_**Mansión Sakamaki**_

_**Viernes 21 de junio**_

_**5:23 am**_

La casa entera sufrió una sacudida. El golpe se oyó desde la habitación de Yui. Donde se encontraban la propia Yui, su aya, y la persona que había causado todo ese alboroto.

Oh, no. Oh, no no no no.

Bueno, para ser justos, ya llevaba tres noches de retraso.

* * *

**¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! Ya dejen de llorar tanto por el tipo ese. -.- ahahaha no se crean, las amoooo!**

**~ Matta nee.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Ayato(2)

**Perdón por el año de retraso. No soy una chica creativa, y he estado ocupada (mas que las otras veces). Ya saben, si a alguien todavía le interesa esto, bla bla bla, subo cuando puedo yadda yadda yadda. Nuevo capitulo :D **

_**Respuestas a reviews:**_

**skarllet northman: **Esto. Esto es lo que pasa :3

**SofiAlex15: **Sipi-dippi. Y no está muy feliz.

**Rosa Silvestre: **Si, si se parece :v cuídate y come mucha verdura, linda.

**OtakuDL: **Awwww tambien te extrañeee :D Yay! Me es leal (aunque igual y ora si ya te harté). Y no te disculpes, no es deber comentar (es mas un gusto para mí leer que me comenten). Si, si que lo es, pero no muy listo, por lo que veo. Y siiii, ha vueeelto.

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**Ayato (2)**

**o**

**Una salvación inesperada.**

La señorita se encontraba a barricada en el baño, lanzando pequeños grititos de terror cada vez que algo grande se rompía contra la puerta de éste. Salomé apenas había conseguido meterla ahí antes de que la batalla comenzara en serio.

Y pensar que antes de que esto comenzara todo estaba tan tranquilo. Yui estaba terminando su tarea mientras Salomé le preparaba el baño. De hecho, todo el día fue tranquilo. Lo único que rompió esa paz fue un poco de tensión en la cena, pues el joven Ayato debía haber despertado hacía ya 3 noches, y los hermanos (sobretodo Laito y Kanato) comenzaban a molestarse.

Pues bueno, ellos ya no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Ayato, de momento, se encontraba en una especie de modo de furia; y se dedicaba a lanzar ataques tan certeros como los de la primera pelea, pero mucho más rápidos. Salomé luchaba por esquivarlos, y era todo lo que podía hacer de momento. La velocidad del chico era sencillamente impenetrable. La estrategia, de momento, era esperar a que se cansara y agarrarlo desprevenido. Por ahora, sólo mantendría un perfil bajo; pero cuando llegara el momento...

-A... Ayato... Crees que pued... ¡EEEK!- Gimió Yui, tras la pared, cuando algo grande casi destroza la puerta que la mantenía con vida.

-Se supone que estás escondida ¿No? ¡Silencio entonces!

-La... La verdad... Creo que es más... un ¡EEEK!... U... Un fuerte...que un escondite ¡EEEK!

-¡Que te calles!-

El espejo se hizo añicos.

-Joven, deténgase. La señorita ni siquiera le ha dado permiso de entrar.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¡A TI NADIE TE DIO PERMISO DE MEDIO MATARME!

Llevaban más de una hora así. El cuarto de la señorita estaba completamente de cabeza. No había nada que no hubiera sido destrozado o arrojado por lo menos una vez, pero sí que había repetido. La cajonera y el escritorio parecían ser los favoritos del vampiro.

Definitivamente, hoy era diferente. El chico estaba alterado. La primera noche el señorito asestaba golpes y patadas con precisión, y razonaba cada golpe antes de darlo. Era efectivo, pero tomaba su tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, era una máquina de ataque. Esto no era ninguna pelea; esto era un desastre natural encarnado en un híbrido muy molesto.

Apenas se cansara el niño, lo pagaría caro...

-¡Quédate quieta, maldita sea!

-BAM-

Se oyó un fuerte golpe desde el baño, y en toda la casa. Después, completo silencio. Yui estaba muriendo por el suspenso, pero sabía que era demasiado peligroso salir sin que Salomé le dijera que era seguro. El silencio seguía y seguía. Hasta que la chica ya no pudo más, y abrió la puerta. Sólo hasta ese punto que ya tenía memorizado, justo antes de que comenzara a rechinar.

El cuarto parecía zona de desastre. Los muebles volteados, algunos destrozados; el papel tapiz rasgado de aquí y allá por los impactos ¡Valga! ¡Hasta el desastre en el cuarto de Subaru palidecía al lado de todo eso!

Salomé estaba tirada en el suelo. Luchaba por levantarse, así que estaba consciente. Su cabeza y su hombro derecho sangraban, y se veía bastante feo. El otro hombro se veía... Mal. Como desacomodado. Pero desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta, no podía ver a Ayato.

"¡Ah, ahí está!" Se dijo cuando lo vio, y no con alegría. El vampiro se había acercado caminando ("quizá no se ha recuperado del todo" pensó Yui) y se paró sobre Salomé, una pierna a cada lado de ella. Se agachó, y la tomó toscamente por los hombros. La sirvienta lanzó un ruido lastimero, algo entre un gruñido y un gemido.

-¿Gemidos de placer, asquerosa? No me digas que ahora te va el maso.

-Su... Suelte...me...

-¡CÁLLATE!- El rostro tan apuesto del muchacho estaba completamente oscurecido por la ira. Era obvio que no estaba pensando con claridad.

Lentamente, ese rostro de furia comenzó a cambiar para mostrar una sonrisa retorcida. Una sonrisa sádica y algo demente, con todos los músculos tensos.

-Eh... ¿Recuerdas esto, perra?...-

La tomó de la nuca, jalando bruscamente su cabello. Y la mordió.

Apenas la sangre tocó su lengua y bajó por su garganta, se detuvo; como si hubiera salido de un trance. Alejó a la sirvienta, sin soltarla. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

Esos ojos seguían reflejando ira, pero ahora también confusión. Y, en la opinión de Salomé, había pocas combinaciones más peligrosas que aquella de la confusión y la ira. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Salomé sintió miedo. Puro e instintivo.

Ese chico… Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

La arrojó contra la pared. Salomé lanzó otro gemido, más fuerte que el anterior. Pero Ayato hizo caso omiso. Antes de que cayera al piso, el vampiro la tomó por el cuello con una sola mano. La alzó por encima de su cabeza. Salomé intentaba soltarse, pero era inútil.

-Joven… No soy esa mujer… ¡Reaccione!

Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero no escuchaba. Sólo apretaba más y más, y mientras más apretaba, más sangre salía de la garganta de la sirvienta, y bañaba esa mano pálida de rojo.

No le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, pero si tan sólo la soltara por un momento, podría usar alguno de los hechizos de recuperación que tenía preparados "por si acaso" habiendo aprendido de la pelea anterior. Pero así, le era imposible concentrarse.

Yui miraba impotente desde su escondite, llorando del miedo y la impotencia, sin poder hacer nada mientras le arrancaban a la única amiga que tenía en esa mansión. Era definitivo.

-Joven… Lo digo enserio… Va a matarme…

El vampiro sonrió. Si, iba a matarla, lo sabía bien. Y con toda intención.

-Adiós… Para siempre.

Salomé ya no podía pelear por zafarse. Se sentía débil, y cada vez más desorientada. Después, un frío comenzó a subirle por el cuerpo. La sutil hipotermia por pérdida de sangre "Vale, al menos podré irme sin dolor", se dijo; abandonando sus últimas esperanzas y dejándose caer en los brazos de la muerte. Y al final, todo se volvía negro. El llanto de la señorita se oía cada vez más y más lejano…

PUHM

Cuando la sirvienta despertó, estaba en el suelo, igual de molida que antes. Pero viva. Ayato seguía frente a ella, pero más lejos, y en el suelo también; mirando con ira y desprecio hacia arriba, a un punto entre ellos dos. La sirvienta levantó la mirada hacia donde miraba ese chico. Y entonces vio a quien se interponía entre el vampiro y ella.

Subaru.

-¿Pero qué haces, idiota?- Siseó Ayato, a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tu, demente? Una cosa es que bebas de la humana de vez en cuando ¡Pero esto ya es demasiado!

-...Quítate...

-No.

No podía creérselo. De verdad la estaba defendiendo. El mocoso de verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear contra él por defender a la sirvienta.

"Vale. Conque así será la cosa. Maldito traidor" Se dijo Ayato en silencio. Riendo con desprecio.

Ayato no necesitaba más provocación para lanzarse contra su medio hermano. Se puso de pié, luego completó una pose de cuclillas, y por fin brincó sobre el albino; apuntando a derribarlo y molerlo a golpes en el suelo.

Casi por instinto, Subaru tomó a Ayato por los hombros, antes de que este pudiera tocarlo si quiera, y lo arrojó a un lado.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era un movimiento que había aprendido de memoria esa noche que estuvo peleando con Salomé. Sabía que había tenido algún progreso esa noche; pero hasta ese momento no le había tocado comprobarlo por su cuenta. Y se sentía bastante bien.

Pero claro que no con eso iba a dejar al pelirrojo fuera de combate. El chico reaccionó y volvió a atacarlo. Pronto estuvieron rodando por el piso, matándose a golpes.

"Me ha soltado" Se dijo la sirvienta.

Estuvieron forcejeando por más de diez minutos. Ayato, siendo mayor y más grande que Subaru, golpeaba más duro y rápido, y tenía mucha más facilidad para mantener retenido a su hermano que viceversa. Parecía que esa pelea iría a favor del furioso pelirrojo.

-No te engañes, Subaru. No porque la defiendas ahora va defenderte a ti después.

Ouch. Justo en la herida.

-¿Qué sabes de defender a otros?- Dijo, sacudiéndose la sensación incómoda como si fuera polvo -Bebes de la humana hasta hacerla llorar, y ni así se sacia tu sed de sangre; y ahora que la sirvienta se puso en tu camino, vienes a matarla. No eres sino una bestia egoísta a la que sólo le preocupa su próxima comida.

-¿Y tú te crees mucho mejor? También has bebido de la humana, sin importarte lo que piense. Bebes igual de cualquier humano. Si, Subaru, soy una bestia. Y tú tambien. Somos depredadores.

Es obvio que lo que Ayato quería conseguir diciendo eso era apelar a la empatía de Subaru

Lamentablemente, tambien dijo

Estando el pelirrojo tan entretenido en su discurso, Subaru no tardó mucho en zafarse lo suficiente de su agarre y quitárselo de encima con una buena patada. Apenas consiguió separarse, sacó su cuchillo y se puso en posición.

"Bien" suspiró Ayato, casi lamentándose por las complicaciones. Si el albino no cedía, no había nada que hacer. "Esto va a ponerse interesan-" todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza en cuanto sintió el cañón de la pistola rozándole la sien. Ese extraño arcabuz, de modelo anticuado y a la vez, de aspecto complejo, casi . Esa maldita arma que le había robado una semana de su vida.

-Será mejor que se relaje y se retire as su habitación, si no quiere otra semana de descanso forzoso.

Estaba acorralado. La maldita le apuntaba con su estrafalaria arma desde atrás. Y Subaru, quien estaba decidido en actuar como un idiota amante de los humanos, estaba en posición de combate, apuntándole con ese cuchillo blanco.

Normalmente, se habría teletransportado fuera de ese arrinconamiento, hacia el punto más ventajoso según la situación. Pero la sanación de los poderes es un proceso complejo. Todavía no había recuperado todas sus habilidades. Estaba acorralado.

La batalla había terminado.

-Tsk… Par de cabrones…- Dijo el pelirrojo, rindiéndose por fín. Y se desvaneció sin más.

Ahora estaban ellos dos solos.

Salomé había pensado antes en ese momento, un reencuentro a solas, y lo había esperado. Se disculparía por su cruel engaño y manipulación, hablarían las cosas, trataría de explicarle mejor el plan y volverían a estar en paz.

De verdad quería hablar. Pero no era facil. No supo cuanto tiempo duró el silencio incómodo. Y luego, como para presionarla más, el muchacho se guardó su cuchillo. Iba a irse, sin decirle abdolutamente nada. No pudo más, por fín se armó de un poco de valor...

-¡Joven Subaru!

-Perdóname.

-¿Eh?- Escapó de su boca por la sorpresa.

-Perdóname... Por reaccionar como reaccioné... Y por... Ya sabes.

-Realmente no lo sé.

-Lo que dije... De que tu y Reiji... ¡No me hagas decirlo, maldita sea!

-Oh... OOOOOHHHH... Eso...

-Si. Eso. Perdón.

Guardaron silencio de nuevo. No sabian qué decir. Y luego, Salomé comenzó a reír despacio, pronto las rizas se volvieron fuertes e incontrolables. Subaru le siguió, sin entender ni jota de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

La verdad es que ni la propia Salomé estaba segura de por qué reía. Tal vez era lo ilarante de toda esa situación, incómodos que podía hacerlos sentir esa tontería. Quizá era simplemente una respuesta a la pérdida de sangre. Quizá una mezcla de ambos. Fuera lo que fuera, era perfecto para romper el hielo.

-Convengamos en volver al viernes en la mañana ¿Qué dice, joven?

-Por mí perfecto. Aunque, de todas formas, extraño los entrenamientos. Por lo menos recuperar el tiempo perdido no caería mal ¿No lo crees?

-De eso no estoy tan segura. Estuvo fantástico hoy ¡En verdad, habría muerto sin usted! Estoy segura que hará un trabajo excelente con la señorita.

Subaru no podía creerlo. No podía creer que la sirvienta siguiera onsistiendo con lo mismo ¡Pero si había que ver tal desfachatez!

"Tsk" tronaron sus pálidos labios. -Eres increíble...- Dijo el chico, sonriendo. Pero era obvio que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-No lo entiendo.

-Nunca dije que fuera a ayudarte.

La sirvienta se quedó confundida.

-Creí que eso ya estaba... Acordado...

-Claro que creíste eso. Si todo estaba excelente contigo. Yo no acordé nada; pero eso no importa ¿Verdad? Todo lo que importa es lo que pienses tu. Y te vas muy segura con tus planes. ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Porque tú eres buena? ¿Porque lo que haces es lo justo? ¿Porque eres lista, y solo lo que tu pienses vale?

-Si.- Dijo ella, firme y segura; habiendo recobrado la compostura mientras el chico hablaba. Y ahora, su palabra traía toda seguridad. -Si joven. Es por todo eso. No voy a decirle que soy más lista que usted, ni mucho menos que sea buena. Pero en esta casa hay una chica inocente con un corazón de oro, pero si algo no cambia aquí, esa chica dulce morirá. Yo le he prometido que no dejaré que eso pase, y no tengo ninguna intención de faltar a mi promesa. Lamento el dolor que le ha causado todo esto. Y sepa que yo realmente lo sigo considerando mi amigo. Pero no espere que me disculpe por lo que he hecho, porque no lo haré.

Subaru cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Maldita sea, la mujer tenía un buen punto.

-Vale- Dijo. Con todo el dolor de su alma. -Entiendo por qué lo has hecho. Yui no merece morir.

-Entonces... Joven...- Dijo ella, con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-No confundas las cosas, mujer. Las cosas se quedan como iban. Volvemos a entrenar y a estar bien. Pero nunca, por ningun motivo seré tu perro guardian.

Salomé quería decir algo, lo que fuera para detenerlo y volver a ganárselo. Pero era inútil. El chico tenía razón, y no le estaba fallando a nadie por ejercer sus libertades.

Después de otro incómodo silencio de un par de minutos, Subaru se dió media vuelta, en seña de que no escucharía más. Y se desvaneció.

"Yo no haré tu trabajo sucio. Grábate eso." Dijo, al tiempo en que se iba, Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente.

* * *

**Pues bueno, nadie es enteramente bueno aquí. Y créanme que cuando digo que nadie, es nadie.**

**Capítulo 11: **

**Haleem**

**o**

**Reencuentros agridulces.**

**Dejen un bonito review :D**

**~Matta nee.**


	12. Capítulo 105: Ayato (3)

**Perdón por la tardanza, y sobre todo porque... Bueno, verán... No hay capítulo 11 todavía :D **

***pone cara de nomematen* **

**Pero ¡Hey! Por lo menos hay... Algo. Y va con amor :3 Y el 11 lo tengo ya para el viernes.**

_**Respuestas a reviews.**_

**skarllet northman:**** ¡Esta es de las mías! :D**

**Sofía Alexandria Santiago:****A eso vamos, precisamente ;) (y perdon lo de tu nick, pero si no lo pongo así, se borra al guardarlo) :(**

**OtakuDL:**** Siiii, es que estaba enojadillo el pelirrojo. Ya seee haha ¡Bien leeendo el momento! ◕_◕ Pensamos diferente ahaha, yo soy mas consecuencialista :P Quizá quiere quizá no, pero es un tsundere ¡Así es que o es como si la quisiera ni nada, bakka! **(*≧o≦*) **lolwut. Pues no sólo era la puerta, era el cuarto entero. Aunque si los hubiera oído, pues como dije, nadie es enteramente bueno aqui. Nadieeee :P**

**Y pues nada. Capítulo intermedio ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10.5**

**Ayato (3)**

**o**

**Sentimientos guardados.**

* * *

Después de la pelea, Ayato se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, y a su féretro. Ni siquiera se preocupó por poner llave a la puerta. Daba igual, nunca nadie respetaba nada en esa casa. Aunque, desde el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que lo dejaran en paz el resto de la noche. Todos, incluso Laito, a quien siempre había considerado su alma gemela. No tenía cabeza para estar aguantando nada ni a nadie. No ahora.

"¿Por qué? Maldita sea ¿Por qué?" Se repetía contínuamente.

Los recuerdos de esa pelea eran difusos. Todo lo veía como a través de un filtro rojo, algo empañado. Todo lo oía con un irritante pillido agudo de fondo. Cuando despertó de esos cinco días, estaba furioso, pero perfectamente controlado. Sin embargo mientras progresó la pelea, su ira fué tomando más y mas control.

* * *

**_:Flashback:_**

La verdadera locura empezó durante la pelea. Todo iba muy parecido a la última vez; había apaleado a ese monstruo hasta medio-matarla. Ella luchaba por levantarse, pero ya no podía más. Eso sólo lo molestó mas. Caminó hacia ella, se le puso encima y la levantó por los hombros, como a una muñeca de trapo. La maldita lanzó un gemido sucio.

-¿Gemidos de placer, asquerosa?- Le dijo, retóricamente. Pero su respuesta... En verdad que no teía verguenza.

Le dijo que la soltara. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, de atreverse a volver, y de robarle una semana de su vida. Ahora que la tenía ¿De verdad pensaba que había alguna posibilidad de que la soltara? ¿Y luego qué? ¿"Oh, si, querida madre, discúlpame por mi mal comportamiento. Ven, vamos a curarte."?

Le gritó que se fuera o se callara o algo así; no podía recordar muy bien qué fué, pero iba con todo su odio.

Después, vió su sien y su hombro, y la sangre que emanaba de las heridas, y recordó su dulce sabor. La sangre más dulce que hubiera probado jamás. Una sangre que evocaba a los bajos instintos. Lo único bueno que tenía ese demonio, sangre de la mejor calidad. Y se le ocurrió una idea muy divertda.

Le dijo otra cosa de la última vez, para molestarla. Le dió un fuerte tirón de pelo para hacerla mostrar el cuello, y mordió.

Nada. Sangre humana común y corriente.

Apenas la sangre tocó su lengua y bajó por su garganta, se detuvo. Alejó al monstruo, sin soltarla. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

¡¿Pero qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?! Esa no era la sangre que había probado hacía tanto tiempo. Esa sangre dulce y cálida, esa sangre que le hacía sentir una excitación extraña. Esta sangre era burda, pasiva, y hasta desabrida. Era como comparar cerezas confitadas o tarta de queso con... ¡Con estofado!

**_:Flashback end:_**

* * *

Y ahora en su cuarto, en la oscuridad, su mente se aclaraba. La ira lo había estado cegando desde antes de la pelea, desde mucho antes; haciéndolo actuar como un completo idiota. Pero esa sangre burda y sosa no podía engañar a nadie.

Reiji tocó la puerta de su habitación, entrando sin esperarse a escuchar alguna respuesta, y se dejó caer con regaños y regaños por lo del cuarto de la humana, una mezcla de "maldito irresponsable" y "Subaru 2.0, la máquina suprema de destrucción".

Pero la verdad, no le importó mucho. Ni que entrara sin permiso, ni los regaños ni las ofensas. Nada. Incluso aceptó enteramente a la buena su castigo de dejar ese cuarto como nuevo. Saber que su madre seguía bien muertita y que no podría tocarlo le había devuelto la paz.

.

* * *

Despertó a mitad del día siguiente. Mierda, esas cinco noches en coma le habían movido el horario de sueño. Por más que lo intentara, no podría dormir más. Y a la noche siguiente, estaría recibiendo más regaños del amante de las tazas por haberse dormido en clases. Pero ahorita eso no le importaba. De hecho, su sueño había sido interrumpido por fuerzas más grandes que la simple falta de este. Fuerzas tales como para perturbar la paz de cualquiera.

Quería mear.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones. Oh, tenía su propio baño junto a su cuarto, como el resto de los cuartos de esa casona; pero estaba descompuesto. Y de cierta manera, suponía, era su culpa por intentar deshacerse de teddy cual pez dorado. Pero tambien Kanato debía aceptar su responsabilidad por no cuidar sus cosas.

Pues como decíamos, pasaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones, camino al baño común. Pero justo cuando pasaba frente al cuarto de la humana (el que le habían asignado mientras reparaban el otro) oyó sollosos. Pensó en entrar, pero...

-Oh no, señorita. No llore. Todo ha salido bien al final.- Se oyó desde adentro.

Maldición, estaba con Cord... No, esa no era su madre. Era la sirvienta, Salo... ¿Salo-qué?. Los sollozos seguían, por mas que la sirvienta intentara calmarla. Iba a irse, pero después se le ocurrió que arreglar las cosas con la sirvienta no caería transportó encima del dosel, y se quedó a escuchar. Después de todo, no era conveniente estar en la lista negra de una mujer así.

Sobretodo si contaba con semejantes melones.

-Es que estoy cansada, Salomé- Dijo Yui, con esfuerzo -¡Estoy harta de vivir así! ¡Quiero volver con papá, y olvidarme de los vampiros para siempre!- Exclamó arrojándose a los brazos de Salomé. Lloró un momento más. Y luego, dijo algo en voz baja que le heló un poco la sangre a quien la oyera

-Aveces... Incluso quisiera morir... Sólo para detenerlo todo.

Ayato lo oía todo muy claramente. Ok, esto era un poco más serio de lo que esperaba. Pero... Eso no era cierto ¿Verdad? Todo era un juego, y la humana lo sabía. Siempre que se le acercaba, le latía el corazón rápido. Los humanos hacían eso cuando se emocionaban ¿No? ¿Entonces no significaba eso que le gustaba jugar?

Bueno, era obvio que no ¡Pero el pensaba que era así! Todo fué una confusión. Un malentendido. No era su culpa...

La pobre chica no dejaba de llorar. La sirvienta no supo qué mas hacer. ¡Pero qué buena aya había resultado! Ni una vez había podido darle consuelo a su señorita. ¿Qué diría el amo Karl Heinz cuando se enterara? Bueno, probablemente no le importaría demsiado. Después de todo, su misión era retrasar las cosas. Y nada más... En lo que al jefe respectaba, claro.

Rodeó a la chica en sus brazos, y acarició su rubia cabeza. Después recordó un viejo "truquillo", el último que aprendió de su madre, y que usaba para tranquilizar los llantos del pequeño Haleem, cuando acababan de perderla. Todo era cuestion de dar suaves caricias en la cabeza y cantar una nana de la infancia. Y la única que se sabía Salomé era "Yalla tnam Rima"; o bueno, para este caso "Yalla tnam Yui".

Dentro de poco, los sollozos de la humana cesaron. Los oídos del vampiro captaron incluso leves ronquidos, casi ronroneos, y luego la luz se apagó. La humana había caído rapidísimo; y de hecho, él mismo había empezado a cabecearse ¡Bendita vejiga a punto de reventar! Y bueno, el descubrimiento de esa sensación llamada "culpa".

-¿Seguirá todo el día allá arriba, joven?- Oyó el susurro más quedo, desde abajo.

-...- Decidió no decir nada, y no moverse. Quizá realmente no lo había visto, quizá solamente había oído algo, y todo era un truco para descurbirlo.

-Puedo verlo en el espejo, joven Ayato. ¿Ha venido a destruir este cuarto tambien? ¿O sólo a volver a intentar matarme?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo entré porque oí...

-Ese no es mi asunto. Si tiene algún asunto conmigo, digame y lo veré afuera. Si no, por favor salga de aquí. Mi señorita necesita dormir.

¿Debería arreglar las cosas? ¿Debería hablar con ella y disculparse por todo el daño que le había causado? ¿Debería explicarle lo de su madre y la molesta guasa de ese viejo ridículo? ¿Decirle que nunca quiso hacerle daño real a la humana? ¿Decirle que todo fué una terrible confusión, y pedirle empezar de nuevo?

-No es nada.

No. Ni siquiera él era tan descarado.

Se fué. Sin dar ningún problema.

.

* * *

La noche siguiente, después de que regresaron todos del colegio, Salomé aprovechó que su señorita había conseguido hacer las paces con el joven Subaru para dejarlos un momento a solas, y quizá conseguir que alguna semilla germinara. Mientras tanto, ella daría un paseo por la casa.

Cuando pasó frente al estudio del joven amo, la puerta se encontraba abierta. Él nunca dejaba la puerta abierta; ni la del estudio, ni la de su habitación. Asomó la cabeza. El joven amo se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, encorvado, con una mano en la frente y una terrible expresión de dolor.

-Joven amo ¿Puedo pasar?

El vampiro apenas giró la mirada para ver quién era. E incluso eso parecía darle trabajo.

-Ah, eres tú ¿Qué necesitas?.- Decidió dejarla pasar. Después de todo, todavía tenía que discutir algo que había pasado con Yui hoy en el colegio, y el consecuente cambio de planes necesario.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Es sólo una migraña. Llevo dos días con ella.- Enserio, esta era una chica lista ¿No podía ver lo inoportuna que resultaba?

-Oh, ya veo. Si no le molesta, permítame arreglar el problema.

-Hmm... De acuerdo.

A Reiji le sorprendió tal atrevimiento por parte de esa mujer, que tan correcta parecía. Pensó primero en decirle que se fuera y lo dejara trabajar en paz. Con ese dolor, no quería estar aguantando cosas de humanos. Pero lo pensó mejor. La dejaría tratar, y cuando fallara, la disciplinaría de manera adecuada.

-Bien, primero deme un momento. Espéreme aquí.

Reiji esperó obedientemente. Cinco minutos después, Salomé volvió con un quemador de aceite esencial, una vela y tres botellas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Son aceites naturales, los he extraído ayer. Sándalo y palo de rosa.

Puso el quemador en el escritorio, y un poco de los aceites en la parte de arriba. Luego encendió la vela con cuidado y la colocó en el compartimento correspondiente. Pronto el calor de la llama comenzó a quemar los aceites y el estudio se llenó de su olor.

-Bien, ahora recárguese en la silla, eche la cabeza para atrás y relajese completamente.

Reiji no oponía ninguna resistencia. Casi no podía contener su sonrisa ¡Aromaterapia! No pensaba que esa mujer fuera a recurrir a la sugestión para tratarlo a él. Quizá era que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Pero lo conocería ¡Oh, vaya si lo conocería! Nadie le hacía perder el tiempo o intentaba manipular a Sakamaki Reiji y salía caminando por la puerta.

Sus manos estaban calientes, y muy suaves. Había que reconocérselo, no podía ser sencillo tener manos así de suaves con el trabajo que tenía. Y el aroma de los aceites, le iba perfecto al estudio; quizá no sería malo invertir en un poco de aceite o incienso, y un quemador. Tendría que recordarlo mañana.

La sirvienta comenzó a tararear una melodía en su lengua materna. Tenía una voz de mujer adulta, sedosa y dulce.

Era... Tan relajante.

Esa mujer ¿Qué le hacía? Se sentía tan bien.

Su dolor se desvanecía, y una paz y relajación totales lo reemplazaban. Las suaves manos de Salomé eran como compresas calientes que desacían la inflamación ¡Eran mágicas! Se estaba quedando dormido sólo con ese masaje en la sien. Era un extasis de relajación. Incluso creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo que esas manos brillaban con una tenue luz dorada...

Y luego se detuvo.

-Perdone. No quise imponerme a...- Comenzó a disculparse la sirvienta, habiendo caído en cuenta de su atrevimiento. Pero se detuvo cuando vió la mirada casi suplicante del joven amo.

-Sigue.- Fué todo lo que dijo.

* * *

El masaje continuó por otros diez minutos, hasta que el joven la detuvo de manera educada y la dejó irse. Salomé se guardó sus aceites y apagó la llama del quemador.

-Salomé...

-¿Si, joven amo?

-Gracias. Me has ayudado bastante.

Salomé le sonrió.

-Estoy para servirle joven. No dude en pedirme nada.

Por alguna razón, Reiji tuvo que resistir un impulso de voltear al suelo. Pero todavía tenía que discutir algo con ella, y lo recordó justo en ese momento.

-Antes de que te vayas, necesito un momento contigo. Siéntate en la silla. Dijo, apuntando de nuevo a la silla pequeña, frente a la de él. Salomé fué a sentarse.

-¿Si?

-Hasta ahora tu trabajo como guardiana de la humana se ha limitado a la mansión, porque somos los únicos vampiros en la escuela; y me he encargado de que los ataques se limiten a esta casa. Sin embargo, la semana entrante llegará un grupo nuevo al instituto, y no estoy en buenos tratos con esa gente, por lo que no he podido mediar nada con ellos. Es por esto que debemos hacer un cambio de planes.

A partir de mañana, nos acompañarás al colegio, todas las noches.

* * *

**Ayyyyyy se me pasó la imaginación al final con el masajito hahahahahaha. Déjenme soñar :P**

**De nuevo, perdón, les debo el capítulo 11 para el viernes. **

**~Matta nee.**


	13. Capítulo 11: Yuma

**Denme muerte, I did it again.**

**Así soy. Perdón. Cosas de la vida, blablabla, que si el trabajo y lo otro wiriwiri, estúpida mi pelo idiota yadayadayada. No sé por qué se me acumula tanto que a veces ni puedo. Apenas ahorita encontré espacio esta semana (si, semana, como lo oyen, inculso esta historia toma tiempo)**

**Respuestas a reviews (¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?):**

**skarllet northman: Siiiii. Pero no por orgulloso, mas bien por que se sintió mal de ser tan malo.**

**Sofía A Santiago: Hehehehe. Pues... Es viernes :D **

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Yuma**

**o**

**Encuentros con sentimientos encontrados**

* * *

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿Desde mañana? ¿No me ha dicho que el nuevo grupo llega hasta la semana entrante?

-Y es cierto. Pero veo conveniente que tengas un poco de tiempo para adaptarte. Compartirás uniformes con la humana, y sé que ya has cursado la preparatoria, pero nunca has asistido a un colegio japonés ¿Verdad? Y no creas que sólo por asistir con nosotros se reducirán tus labores...- Y así siguió enumerando razones, tantas que la sirvienta casi perdía la cuenta. -Viéndolo así, asistir desde mañana no parece tan mala idea ¿No lo crees?

Salomé no respondió inmediatamente. Escuchó con atención todo lo que le dijo, pero al final una sola cosa pasaba por su mente. No pudo evitar dar una cálida sonrisa al amo.

-Mi pobre señorito...

-¿Hmm?- Reiji volteó a verla sorprendido. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa... ¿Tierna?

-Por eso le dan migrañas. Tanto tiene que hacer en esta casa, y encima se pone a cuidar sirvientas.

Pero él sólo le quitó la vista con indiferencia.

-No me malinterpretes. No hago esto por ti. Si fallas en tu misión, también me afectaría.

-Ya lo sé, joven amo. Pero aun así hace demasiado... Bueno, supongo que me he quedado demasiado ¿Verdad? Me retiro entonces.

Y salió de la habitación. Sin siquiera esperar a que él la dejara ir.

¿Que él se ponía a cuidar sirvientas? ¡Eso no! Jamás perdería su tiempo con ghouls. No, no, no, no; lo de ella era diferente ¡Claro que iba a cuidarla! Incluso las armas necesitan mantenimiento.

.

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche y el día siguiente no pasó nada importante. De todos los hermanos, sólo estaba en buenos tratos con el joven amo, pero los demás no hacían sino evitarla, y no buscar conflicto. Ni siquiera los trillizos, y no sabía de cuál de los tres le parecía más raro.

Y llegó la noche. Salomé, entre recuperar tiempo perdido entrenando con Subaru y arreglar los últimos detalles antes del gran día, había pasado casi todo el día en vela. Quizá fue por eso que no puso mucha atención a la ropa que usaría. Hasta que tuvo que ponérsela, notó un pequeño inconveniente.

La señorita usaba unas tres tallas menos.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Quizá la noche anterior podría haber hablado con el señorito de esto. Si no entendía con palabras, seguro entendería al ver cómo le quedaba esa miniatura ¡Pero si hasta parecía un disfraz erótico! Los botones de la blusita estaban a punto de reventar en una zona muy indiscreta, y ni hablar de agacharse con esa faldita que apenas cubría lo esencial.

-Muy bien, ya acabé.- Dijo su señorita, saliendo del baño aseada y vestida. -Déjame tomar mi mochila y...

La niña se le quedó viendo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Si?

-Dame... Dame un segundo.

-Tendrá que decírmelo después. Ya deberíamos estar abajo.- Comenzó a decirle, pero la señorita hizo caso omiso, y se abalanzó sobre el ropero de la habitación nueva.

* * *

Menos de dos minutos después, volvió con un short y un tank-top, ambos de licra negra. Ninguno de los dos tenía aspecto de entrarle siquiera por los brazos. Salome no pudo evitar mirarlos como la señorita la había mirado hacía un momento.

-Sé que se ven pequeños. Pero créeme, se expanden.

-Ya lo creo que se han de expandir, pero entienda que soy más grande, su ropa no va a entrarme ni rezando.

-Bueno, míralo así. Tienes dos opciones: O te lo pruebas a ver cómo te queda, o sales así como estás.

-Bien, pues ya dije...

-Frente a todos.

-Ya me he enterado de eso. Aun así...

-Incluido Reiji.

La sola mención del joven amo la paralizó. No era que no le importara que los otros la vieran; era algo tolerable, de ser necesario. Incluso del asqueroso señorito Laito, a quien ya se estaba acostumbrando. Pero que el joven amo viera lo... Vulgar que le quedaba ese uniforme, eso sí que no era tolerable. O por lo menos valía cinco minutos de retraso.

* * *

Pues bueno, esa sí que era una sorpresa agradable. La señorita no estaba mintiendo, esa ropa le quedaba entallada, pero a la medida. Y como era licra, no limitaba sus movimientos. Y sí, se seguía viendo un poco vulgar, pero por lo menos no mostraba la piel desnuda.

Al salir, se topó con la señorita, quien no dijo ni una palabra, pero lucía una vanidosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vale, tenía usted razón. Me ha salvado del ridículo.

-De nada.

Las reacciones de los hermanos al uniforme fueron bastante mixtas. Y salvo por Shu y Kanato, quienes estaban en su mundo; todos parecían tener algo qué decir, pero nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Lo más que percibió fueron solamente miradas... Incómodas. En fin, nada que fuera a quitarle el sueño.

Al llegar al colegio, en cambio...

* * *

Vaya si los bachilleres podían ser pervertidos.

Chiflidos, murmullos, dedos que la apuntaban, y los más descarados hasta gritaban un par de frases de mal gusto. Incluso hubo un listillo manolarga, Momomiya, en pleno patio principal. El pobre pasó a la historia del colegio como el protagonista del legendario "vuelo de Momomiya". El incidente sirvió de escarmiento para cualquier otro ocurrente.

Se dividieron al llegar a las escaleras. El joven amo y su perezoso hermano se dirigieron al salón de tercero, los trillizos fueron al de segundo; Yui, junto con Subaru, era estudiante de primero, así que Salomé también había sido inscrita en ese curso, y se dirigieron al salón correspondiente.

* * *

-¿Otra vez armando follón, Sakamaki?-Dijo una voz grave desde la entrada del salón de la señorita.

Frente a ellos estaba un muchacho de cabello de cabello castaño y una estatura impresionante, apuesto a su manera, que transmitía una vibra demasiado similar a la de sus señoritos. Obviamente se trataba un miembro del nuevo clan, pero ¿No se suponía que entraban a la semana siguiente?

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, titán? Creía que eras de tercero.-Dijo el señorito Subaru. Si bien estaba lejos de ser el hombre más grande que había visto Salomé, estaba entre los más altos, incluso rivalizaba en estatura con su larguirucho y problemático hermanito.

-Ya me iba, niño. Sólo vine a dejar unos papeles a la profesora de primero.

-Dirás a espiar.

-Tsk. Has de tener una vida interesantísima para que alguien quiera perder su tiempo en ti ¿No?- Dijo un poco molesto el "titán", como lo había llamado Subaru. Después volteó a ver a las humanas que lo acompañaban. Su expresión y tono cambiaron. -Eh, niño ¿Desde cuándo te rodeas de tías guapas?

Subaru giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban Yui y Salomé.

-¿Cuáles?- Respondió apáticamente. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar una oleada de rabia y decepción. El titán soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Pero tú nunca dejarás de ser un niño ¿Verdad?

-No me entero-

-¡JOVEN YUMA! EL JOVEN RUKI ME HA MANDADO...-Comenzó a gritar alguien desde la puerta, sólo para detenerse abruptamente al ver que su "joven Yuma" tenía compañía. Pero Salomé no necesitaba preguntar por su nombre, ni siquiera necesitaba verlo, para saber de quién era exactamente esa voz.

-Vale, Jarimu. Te he dicho que no me llames "joven" en público. Vamos antes de que enfurezca.- El chico alto caminó hacia la puerta con prisa, tomó a Jarimu con él y se desvaneció. Probablemente hacia donde estuviera ese tal Ruki.

* * *

-¿Que fue todo eso?-Preguntó Subaru a Salomé, con bastante descaro.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas la distraída ahora. Todo eso de mirar así a ese chico que tiene nombre parecido al de tu hermano perdido que se parece tanto a ti y que técnicamente está donde ese inútil dijo, pero que está trabajando con los Mu... Ah... Aaha... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Shh. De acuerdo, ha acertado, pero por favor guárdeme el secreto, no lo...

-¡JARIMUESTUHERMANOPERDIDOOHPORDEOS!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- Exclamó la señorita.

-...Y dicen que en este país son discretos...

-¡Como lo oyes! ¡Salomé ha venido desde Arabia...

-...Sahmeed.

-...Sahmeed, Arabia; buscando a su hermanito que perdió en la infancia!

-¡Pero qué injusto! ¡Yo no sabía nada! ¡Salomé! ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada y Subaru si?

-No, Sahmeed no está en Arabia ni en ninguna parte. Somos nóma...

-¡Salomé!

-¡A callar, los dos!

Y con eso el silencio fue total. Pareciera que la tierra entera hubiera dejado de girar. O quizá sólo era la impresión que daba el ver a esos niños por fin callados. Ahora Salomé se sentía un poquito mal por asustarlos así ¡Pero bien merecido que lo tenían!

-Joven, cuide a la señorita. Tengo que salir un momento.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Yui, nerviosa.

-El señorito me había pedido en el coche que fuera a verlo un momento antes de que empezaran las clases.

-De acuerdo. No tardes.

-No lo haré, y mientras la dejo en buenas manos.- Y se fue. Yui sabía que lo decía para calmarla, pero no funcionó muy bien. Eran buenas manos, si, pero su dueño no parecía tener mucho interés en usarlas para cuidarla.

O eso pensaba ella.

-Ven- Oyó a Subaru desde el fondo del salón ¿Cuando había subido? ¡Ah si! Era esa cosa que hacían de reaparecerse ¿Como la había llamado Reiji? Tele algo... Teletrans... ¿Transporte? No, pero algo así...

-¿Te quedaste sorda? ¡Ven aquí!- Bramó el vampiro, con su temperamento de siempre.

-Pero si siempre me siento en frente.

-Pues hoy no. Tu niñera me dejó a cargo, y no puedo dejarte tan lejos. Así que muévete.

-Subaru, no tienes qué hablarme así.

-No, pero quiero.

-…Maldito salvaje…- Murmuró

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que qué lindo follaje. De lo árboles.

Subaru le torció la boca, pero nada más.

-No empieces con tonterías tan temprano.

-...El tonto es otro...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡El tiempo es oro!

-Pues el silencio también.

Yui se volteó hacia la ventana, un tanto decepcionada. Sabía que Subaru no era realmente su amigo ¡Pero vamos! ¿Ni siquiera una conversación casual podían tener? ¿Una en la que no la insultara o le gritara? Volteó a verlo, el chico estaba de cara al techo, sin hacer nada. Después volteó a verla, y Yui le sonrió; pero cuando él se dio cuenta le frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos y volvió a girarse hacia arriba.

Esta iba a ser una larga mañana.

-Espero que Reiji la deje ir pronto- Suspiró la chica hacia el vidrio.

Subaru abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-No ha ido con Reiji.- Dijo, con humor un poco mejorado. Yui giró la cabeza, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ha dicho que se lo mandó en el coche. Pero no hablaron nada en todo el viaje. Se lo ha inventado todo.

-Pero entonces ¿A dónde fue?

-Sólo a escaparse un rato

-¿De qué?

-De ti ¿No es obvio? Y de todas tus tonterías.

Maldición. Todo había sido una boma.

-...Mocoso de cuarta...- Murmuró, algo enfurecida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ya estaría harta!

.

Lo más triste del asunto era que Subaru, de hecho, había dado en el blanco. Salomé mintió para escapar un rato de su señorita.

Y de él.

* * *

Salomé había caminado un tramo para alejarse del salón de primero. Después trotó. Y después corrió. Corrió apenas estuvo segura de haber escapado del campo visual de cualquiera de los dos.

Había mentido para escapar, sí, pero no era porque la hubieran hartado realmente; a ambos los consideraba amigos muy queridos, y no por algo así los dejaría. Pero ahora necesitaba silencio y paz para pensar las cosas (el baño sonaba perfecto) pues no sólo se había adelantado el nuevo clan, sino que, una vez más, las coincidencias habían vuelto a ponerle a su hermano tan cerca, sólo para arrebatárselo otra vez. Pero ahora no se le escaparía, ahora sabía que trabajaba para los del nuevo clan. Sólo era cosa de encontrar alguna excusa para infiltrarse en esa casa. Estaba tan cerca que podía oír su voz...

BUM

Había chocado de lleno contra otra persona. Maldita sea, y específicamente ahora no quería hablar con nadie. Notó que últimamente este tipo de cosas le pasaban más seguido. Pero se lo atribuyó a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

-Perdón, soy una distraída ¿Está bien?

_-Si, no te preocupes ¿Tú cómo estás?- _Respondió una voz bastante familiar. En Sahmeedita.

Levantó la vista lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro que esperaba. No podía ser de otra manera.

El chico le tendió la mano, y ella la tomó.

-Haleem...Al-Ankabut... Bin-Izhtarr... Al Sahmeedi...- Dijo, mientras se ponía de pié, como si saboreara cada palabra.

_-Me gustaba más "hermano"._

* * *

**Cursivas significa que está en otro idioma :D no se si se captó.**

**Ojalá ya pueda volver a esto. Me gusta escribir, y creo que esta tiene potencial. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

**-Matta nee.**


	14. Capítulo 12: Haleem

**Capítulo 12**

**Haleem**

**o**

**Conversación entre hermanos.**

Tanto había esperado por este momento. Tanto había esperado para volver a verlo, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella.

-SLAP-

La cachetada hizo eco en el patio solitario. Fué un golpe tan fuerte, que ahora era el chico quien estaba en el suelo.

-...¿Por qué?...

-¡Ni empieces a hablar! Muchacho imprudente ¿Qué rayos haces dejándote enredar por ese enfermo?

No podía dejarlo hablar. Si se le dejaba, el chico era hábil para enredar a la gente con palabras como una araña con sus hilos.

-Hermana, por favor escúchame un...

-¡Que no hables! ¿Sabe papá que estás aquí? ¿O es que encima lo abandonaste sin decir nada? ¿Qué crees que va a decir cuando se se entere? O cuando se entere la comunidad ¡Nunca vas a casarte! ¿Quién querría casar a su hija con alguien así? ¡¿Es eso lo...

Y de la nada, estaba atrapada en un abrazo. Los brazos de Haleem; largos, cálidos y tan familiares, hicieron que se olvidara por un momento de su ira.

-No hay quien pueda con tu fuego.- La soltó lentamente, y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo. - ¿Recuerdas esa vez que "castigaste" a nuestra prima?

-Bueno. Te había golpeado y tu eras demasiado pequeño para defenderte-

-¡El incendio casi acaba con esa rama de la familia!

-¿No esperarás que me disculpe ahora o si?

-Por supuesto que no. Es mas ¡Me alegro! Gracias a eso nos enteramos de tu potencial.

-Heh... Hubiera salido a la luz tarde o temprano.

-¡Ah! Pero que fiesta la que siguió, y que felices estaban todos contigo ¡Amilah al azahar estaba en nuestra casa!

Salomé comenzó a memorar esos días. Esa tarde, en la fiesta, le dieron el nuevo nombre. Y a la mañana siguiente, comenzó su entrenamiento en el baile y la magia, y por primera vez tuvo en sus manos el enorme libro rojo de su madre, ese que había llevado a la mansión en una maleta chica...

¡Maldición! La araña la había enredado de nuevo.

Ah, cómo extrañaba la labia de su hermano.

-Ey, te has puesto guapo.- Dijo, después de mirarlo un momento.

-Sólo he crecido...

-No. Sí que te has puesto guapo- Esperó un momento para ver si decía algo, pero nada. -¿Qué haces aquí con ese retorcido? Ahorita podrías estar con cualquier chica en casa.

-Realmente no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Salome desapareció. Esa impavidez de su hermanito comenzaba a subirle por la espalda.

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende! Ese hombre es un enfermo y te está arrastrando por su depravación. Tú no eres así, Haleem. Tú no quieres esto.- El rostro de su hermano seguía relajado, y él no decía nada. Salomé ya no soportaba esa seriedad. -¡Ni siquiera le gustas!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé ya?- Dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

-¿Eh?

-Salomé, eres un poco injusta al asumir tanto de mí, siendo que hace mucho que no nos vemos. Dices que yo no quiero esto; pero no sabes que yo lo he iniciado ¿Verdad? Si, sé bien que no me quiere, ni le gusto, pero la verdad es que lo amo. Lo suficiente para seguirlo pase lo que pase. La verdad es que, si él no me lo dice, no pienso parar.- Hizo una pausa, y la vio otra vez a los ojos.- Por nada ni nadie.

-Veo que no vamos a entendernos en este punto.- La cara de Salomé había pasado de iracunda a sombría. -Regrésate a Sahmeed y ruega a padre por su perdón. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

-¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! ¡Intento decírtelo desde un principio!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque ya no existe Sahmeed!

-Que... ¿Que?

¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Poco después de que te fuiste, llegó la guerra. El campamento no tenía oportunidad. Yo he sido el único con suerte. Nadie más ha sobrevivido.

-Y... Padre...

Haleem bajó la cabeza. La respuesta era obvia.

La campana de comienzo de primer período comenzó a sonar. Haleem dijo algo rápido antes de desvanecerse, pero Salomé ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Vale, por lo menos ya sabía que no era un ghoul.


End file.
